The devil's playground
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Andy seems to be a lot more then she lets on. Is it possible that she's even more powerful then the devil herself? "My uncle aways said the business world was the devil's playground, I guess that's why I found myself so drawn to the devil herself"
1. Chapter 1

A little known fact about Andy was that she'd grown up with a very privileged upbringing. While it was true she grew up in Ohio and that her parents were normal, the same couldn't be said for her uncle. After a car crash that killed both her grandparents, both her father and her uncle were orphans. Naturally, being the youngest at 6, her father was adopted fairly quickly, but her uncle Wlliam had to wait another year before he was adopted by a very wealthy couple. The Harrison's gave their child only the best, no matter what he wanted, so when all he wanted for his 15th birthday was to find his brother they helped any way they could. It was hard, but they found him and the two never lost contact again.

Unlike normal rich kids his age, William never relied on his parents to support his future, gaining a full ride to Yale on his own. He did however, ask his parents to invest in his technology company; Red Dot. Starting out at the young age of 25, no one was quick to take a chance on him. That was, until a world famous inventor that was tired of following everyone else's rules figured he had nothing to lose and joined the budding company. Together, over the next 8 years they changed the technology game and became the countries leading innovators when it came to anything from laptops to hospital equipment.

When he was 27, he fell in love with a woman named Jennifer Fuller, and within two years the were married with a child on the way. The week before his son was born, he bought a small resturant that was to be his son's when he came of age. By the time his son Michael was two, the small restaurant had become several.

Over the next 14 years, he doted on his son and, two years after Michael's birth his niece as well, until the unthinkable happened. Andy, along with her aunt jennifer and Michael were in a fatal car crash. Jennifer was DOA and Michael was barely alive as they rushed the him to the hospital. Andrea, thankfully was fairly uninjered, only having broken two ribs and her right arm. She and her family were crushed when they heard Michael never made it out of the ER alive. In a fit of sorrow, William almost sold his company, but it was Andy the made him see that wasn't what his son would have wanted. From that day, he did everything he could to groom Andrea to take his place when he's gone.

When Andy told him she wanted to become a journalist, he understood it was something she needed and paid for all her schooling. When she refused to let him get her a job, he was naturally reluctant, but followed through with his promise not to help. It wasn't until he heard about her departure from Runway that he finally told her about his cancer. When he told her, he made her promise to make Michael proud, to be the best she could be no matter what career she chose. She spent his last four months at his side,until late in the night, he passed away in his sleep.

* * *

Andy spent a week holed up in her uncle's penthouse, before a strong wave of understanding and determination washed over her. Pulling out her cellphone, she made a choice that was going to change her life.

"Jessica? Yes, this is Andy. I need the contracts."

No more then 20 minutes later, two smartly dressed lawyers were at the door with a large envolope. Once inside, the three spent the next few hours going over the contracts the would give her all that her uncle had build, she just preyed she could make him proud. While going over everything her uncle had been planning to invest in, one thing caught her eye. There in black and white was unfinished forms to become a silent partner of Runway. With a slight sigh, she sat it aside and finished going over and signing contracts.

"Andy, if you don't want to go through with the partnership, I can go ahead and arrange a meeting with Irving, so you can hash it out,"Jessica said, seeing the last unsigned contract.

With a sigh, Andy nodded her ok,"thank you, Jess. You guys can go, just call me tomorrow once everything has been filed," she said tiredly.

After showing the lawyers out, she took a quick shower and went to bed the new CEO and owner of a multi-billion dollar company and several smaller ones.

* * *

The next morning, she got up with a smile on her face. I soon faded when she realized you couldn't keep living in her uncle's penthouse without crying every five minutes. After getting dressed in a black costom Armani dress that flaired at the waist, she headed to her uncle's old office. When she stepped into the building, everyone parted like the Red Sea so she could get to the office. With a shake of her head she walked to her new assistants desk.

"Gia, can you look into some listings for a new place for me? I don't want anything bigger then a five bedroom, nothing too flashy with a nice sized yard." she asked, getting a nod from the girl who was already looking into it.

Sitting at her desk, she saw Gia had already gotten the department evaluation reports and they were sitting neatly on the large oak desk. About half way through themnicked knocked once before coming in and handing her a folder along with a remote. Wordlessly, she turned on the TV on the wall and flipped until she came across the news.

_"Reports were confirmed this morning of who would be taking over Red Dot inc. and several smaller companies owned by the late business tycoon William Harrison. According to our source, his niece Andrea Sachs will be taking over. After interviewing several employees, it became clear that this was already planned by Harrison. Reports say that he had been training her since she was 12, and by 15 he left her in charge while he was away on business. The company's VP Richard Tompson thinks this was the best choice the late tycoon could have made saying quote,_

_"I've known Andy since she was 15 and she is every bit of the leader her uncle was, I've seen her go out of her way to help people solve problems when she could have easily ignored them, but don't let her shy eager nature fool you. She's every bit of the terror her uncle was when upset, I've seen her scare men twice her size and age with one look, not a glare, or a evil smile. She will just look at you, and it's so unnerving that you have no choice but to be scared. Knowing when to use your power and when to use a softer touch is a skill most adults rarely have, but Andy does and it's going to take her far in life," _

_It would seem Andy has a bright future ahead of her, and we wish her the best. I'm Terry Jackson signing off with CNN news."_

Andy smiled at her VP's kindness before turning to Gia,"that went well. Ok, while I'm going over the listings, you can take your lunch hour."

The blonde smiled gratefully,"thank you Andy, see you in an hour."

* * *

Two hours later Andy's head shot up towards the door when Gia walked in with a message in hand and a small scoop of coffee ice cream.

"Here's the information on your meeting with Irving, and something to help you get through it,"Gia said with a wink before leaving to call her driver and traval assistant.

With a sigh, Andy got her bag and headed down to the car with one more sour look at Gia's amused face. After a stiff greeting between her and her other assistant Steven, they headed to their meeting in a loaded silence. It was no secret that Steven hated Andy after she embarrassed him during his internship. By the time the got to the hall leading to the meeting, Andy was struggling to remain silent as she ignored Steven's smart comments under his breath. On the edge of snapping, she entered the room only to bite back the smart comment when she saw Miranda's shocked face.

"What is she doing here Irving," she breath, jerking her head towards Miranda.

If anything, he looked as irritated as she she felt,"she insisted she be present during any meeting involving Runway."

"She is sitting right here, do not speak as if I'm not in the room," Miranda said,cool blue eyes as sharp as her tongue.

Andy's head turned to look at Steven when he made a smart comment under his breath in Russian that sounded a lot like 'rich assholes' trying to be sly, not knowing Andy understood every word. Almost as if she hit a switch when he locked eyes with her, her whole face went from polite to stoney in seconds. He gulped as he was given the famous 'Man Eater' stare. After a few seconds, he started sweating and shifting his feet.

"I'll g-go get m-more coffee," he stuttered,before flying out of the room at break neck speed.

Andy leaned back in her chair with a smirk, silently patting herself on the back. _I still got it,_ she thought smugly, before guilt settled in at embarrassing him again. With a sigh she turned to look at a bored Irving and an impressed Miranda.

"Now, about your partnership I-"

"-why on earth would you think I woud even consider becoming a partner of Runway of all things," she asked, disbelief clouding her face.

"What is that supposed to mean, Andrea," Miranda asked, icy glare in place.

Andy didn't back down, she wasn't her assistant anymore,"just what it sounds like, why whould someone like me even be involved in a fashion magazine, when I've got plenty on my plate."

"If you back out, I have grounds to sue," Irving said smugly.

All politeness left Andy in a wave of protective anger,"try it and I swear on my uncles's grave I'll destroy every magazine this company owns, starting with your crowning jewells; Runway."

"You wouldn't dare," Miranda growled, shooting ice at Andy.

"It's not my choice, I don't want to, but I've got to protect my own, Miranda." Andy sighed, feeling bad for what she said.

Wavering under the twin glares he got, Irving in a rare display of the brain he has agreed to drop the contract. Leaving the room as quickly possible, Andy turned to look at Miranda for the first time in four months.

"... I'm sorry I threatened your magazine, Miranda. I won't let him try to bring down all my uncle built."

"I understand, Andrea," Miranda said curtly, before following Irving out the door.

With a sigh, Andy made her way back to her car. It would seem Miranda hasn't heard the news yet, but she will soon and Andy couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily, find everything you can on Andrea Sachs," Miranda demanded as she tossed her bag onto the second Emily's desk.

Emily sputtered while looking at Miranda's office door, before quickly doing what she's told fearing what would happen if she didn't deliver. It doesn't take long, and when she sees the headlines popping up left and right her jaw drops. Saying a silent prayer as she prints the articles, she musters up all her gusto before entering the lions den. Miranda looks up as she walks into the room, and looks at her waiting.

"By all means, stand there all day. It isn't like I have a magazine to run," Miranda said, glaring at the poor girl.

"It would seem... That Andy isn't what we thought she was," Emily said slowly, fearing Miranda's ire.

"I gathered that already, honestly, what am I paying you for," Miranda huffed, rolling her eyes.

Realizing trying to explain wouldn't help, Emily wordlessly handed Miranda the articles she printed out. Miranda picks up the papers and lets her eyes scan over it. Emily nearly faints when she sees Miranda's eyes widen slightly, the closes she's ever seen her boss to being shocked. Almost as if she just realized Emily's still in ther room, Miranda looks at her with a raised brow.

"That's all."

Emily doesn't waste time in slinking out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief when she's back behind her desk. Her relief doesn't last long as reality sinks in. Andy is rich, not only that, but with her uncles death she's the most powerful woman in New York- possibly the whole U.S. Andy. The girl she treated so badly when she thought she was just another assistant. The same girl she left for dead on so many things just so she could get ahead. The same girl that could now destroy her whole life. _Bloody hell._

She tried her best to finish her work, but as the minutes tick by, she became more and more wound up. The slightest noise set her off, so when Miranda called her back into her office, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

* * *

After Emily left her office, Miranda let out a long breath as she tried to understand what was happening. When Andrea walked into that meeting, she felt shock. Of all the people to enter that room, she never thought it would be her. She never let that show, of course, after all she wasn't going to let Irv know she was caught off guard. That sneaky bastard probably plans the whole thing just to bait her. When Andrea left her in Paris, she was furious. No one left her, ever. When she got back, she was dead set on making sure she never worked in New York again. The problem was: the girl had dropped off the grid. After a month, she had given up and continued her work without distraction. And now that silly girl had popped up from nowhere, turning her life upside down again. _The nerve of that girl!_

Realizing she won't get the answers she wants from an article, Miranda makes a split second choice to go directly to the source. After all, Miranda Priestley always gets what she wants. With an evil smirk, she sets her plan in action.

"Emily," she called, watching as she hurried into the room

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Get me Andrea's number," she demanded, before going back to her editing of the book.

Ten minutes later and the number was placed by her right hand and the door was closed softly. Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed the number waiting for someone to pick up. On the fith ring, the phone was answered by a cheerful Andy.

"Hello, Miranda," she greeted, surprising Miranda.

"And just how did you know it was me," Miranda asked, playing off her shock.

Andy chuckled softly,"Miranda you're the only person I know with enough nerve to call me directly. Everyone else is too scared to even try, so what can I do for you?"

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow, 3:30." Miranda said sharply.

"Miranda, I'm a very busy woman, I don't know if I'll have time," Andy sighed.

"Then make time," she said, rolling her eyes

"Has it sunk in for you yet that you have no pull with me? No matter, I'll humor you, I'll see what I can do," she answered.

"Good," Miranda said smugly.

"That's all," Andy responded, before hanging up the phone in Miranda's face.

And just like that, Miranda did something more scary then anything ever before.

She laughed.

* * *

That night, as she walked into the townhouse, she was greeted by two redheads. After settling down for dinner, she finally broke the news.

"I may be a bit later tomorrow night, I have to push a few meetings back so I can go to a lunch meeting. Are you ok with that, darlings," she asked, watching her twins.

"Yeah mom, we're ok with it," Caroline answered.

"Who are you going to lunch with," Cassidy added.

"Do you remember Andrea? That's who I'm meeting," she explained.

"The one that left you in Paris?" Cassidy asked, watching her mother closely.

"You two are finally going on a date?" Caroline added.

Miranda's eyes widened at the date part, turning to glare questioningly at Caroline,"what do you mean are we finally going on a date? What would possibly make you think such a thing?"

"Mom, we know you like her, you don't like to hide it anymore," Cassidy stated matter-of-fact.

"I don't have any feelings for Andrea," Miranda scuffed, though inside she could admit to feeling slightly different when talking to Andrea on the phone, but that doesn't mean she likes the girl!

"Come on mom," Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"You know you like her, it's perfectly fine. Plus she got us Harry Potter books, so she's ok," Cassidy finished.

"There is nothing going on, now it's time for bed," Miranda sighed, shaking her head at her children.

With a huff, both girls put away their plates and headed up to their room leaving Miranda to ponder what could have made them think she likes Andrea of all people. Grabbing the book and a glass of water, she heads up to her room to get a little more work done before bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy sat in her office that night, going over report after report. Every time she finished one, five more replaced it. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. It was already midnight, but she couldn't stop now. Not only was it impossible to leave with all this work left over, but she couldn't bring herself to head home. Everything in that penthouse reminded her of her uncle and she wasn't too sure she could stay much longer without having a breakdown. Knowing Gia was still at her desk even though she got off four hours ago, Andy called her into her office.

"Book me a room at the Ritz, and have my driver ready for me in 20." Andy said tiredly.

"On it," Gia said, turning to leave.

"And Gia," Andy added. "Go home."

Gia smiled, before going to make the arrangements. Grabbing the folder with the house listings, Andy made her way out of the building with a tired smile at Gia. Getting into the car, she sighed. Thankful that her office is only a few blocks from the Ritz, she arrived within a few minutes. Walking into the posh room, she made note to have Gia bring her some clothes in the morning. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, Andy had Gia bring her some clothes and call the owners of the house she liked for a viewing. Unfortunately, the only time she could see it was at 3:00 and she needed to meet Miranda for lunch at 3:30.

"Gia, call Miranda."

Two minutes later, a very unhappy Miranda Priestley was on the line, having scared Gia half to death,"Miranda, I have a meeting with a home owner at 3:00, unless you want to meet me there and head to lunch, we're going to have to do it another time."

"That's fine Andrea, just send Emily the address," Miranda rushed, before hanging up the phone.

With a laugh, Andy left the hotel with Gia in tow. Unfortunately for Andy, Steven was in a very bad mood, so when it came time for her to speak with him, he was snapping left and right.

"Gia, call HR and tell them I'll need two new assistants, one by the end of the day," Andy sighed, watching Gia's eyes widen at the word two.

"Two?"

"Yes, two. That is, unless you don't want the job opening in marketing that just opened up," Andy teased, smiling fully.

"I.. Thank you Andy," Gia said, close to tears.

"Don't thank me yet, it's not going to be easy, but I know you can take it on. Also, forward all your calls to Maddie, something tells me Steven won't last through lunch, so I'll need you there," Andy said, smirking at her.

"I'm on it," Gia said, heading to make her calls.

* * *

Three hours later, and Andy, Gia and Steven pulled up to a three story house, just out of the city. Smiling at Gia's small gasp, she left the car to greet. The older couple waiting by the door.

"You must be Paul and Harry, I'm Andy," she smiled, shaking both men's hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad you called. We've been trying to sell the house for months." Paul explaind.

"it's an amazing house," Andy said, following them into the main hallway.

"As you can see, everything has been updated," Harry explaind, pointing out the brand new wooden floors and railing for the stairs.

"It's beautiful," Andy whispered, looking at the detailing at all the boarders in the house.

"The kitchen is in here, and through that door is the staff quarter, assuming you'll have any," Paul said, pointing out a door off to the left in the kitchen.

"All marble countertop, and stainless steel appliances. The cabinets have all been given a darker stain with a glossy finish, and all the floor tiles have been replaced," he added.

After a good look around, they led Andy to the first living room that served as a sitting room. It was very open, and through the open windows Andy saw Miranda's car pull up, and Roy open her door. _Early as always,_ Andy thought with a smile.

"Gia, can you please show Miranda in," Andy asked, watching as she left with a nod.

Andy turned when she heard the clack of Prada heels, and smiled at Miranda,"I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes well, I felt I should get my answers," she said, a smirk on her lips.

"All in due time, my dear," Andy replied, following the men out of the room, missing the slight shock on Miranda's face at the term of endearment.

* * *

"So, how's your day so far," Andy asked, as the made their way out to the cars.

Miranda's scowl was all the answer she needed, but she let her explain,"Horrid, this morning the girls insisted that we were going on a date, and then when I got to work, nothing was done properly. I swear, they like to test me with their stupidity," Miranda huffed.

Andy's eyes widened at the date part, but she smirked at her ex boss when she ranted on about stupidity,"I thought so, that's why I've got something to ease your stress," Andy smirked

"And what is that," Miranda asked, pleased Andy thought of her.

"You see Steven over there," Andy asked, pointing at him.

"The fool with the Target dress shoes," Miranda scuffed.

"Yes. He's been getting on my last nerve all day. He's yours to do with as you please, as long as he's fired before lunch is over," Andy said, watching the Dragon Lady appear in place of Miranda.

"Anything?" Miranda asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Andy almost felt bad for the man. Almost.

"Have at him," she answered,"Steven! Come here please," she said, smirking when he rolled his eyes.

"What can I do for you," he bit out sarcasticly.

"You remember Miranda, don't you? Well, she's now who you answer to," Andy explained.

"What?! Why," he demanded.

"Gordon, go get me some coffee, scolding hot," Miranda said, ignoring him.

"My name is Steven," he huffed.

"Yes, Brandon, that's what I said. Now, where's my coffee," she said, glaring at him.

He stormed off, calling a cab to get to the nearest Starbucks. Andy laughed as he got in, before turning to Miranda," shall we? She asked, pointing to her car where her driver was waiting.

"Where are you taking me," Miranda asked, slipping into the car.

"You'll see, after all I wouldn't want to spoil our date," Andy said, hiding a smile at Miranda's glare.

* * *

"The Hidden Prey? I've never been here before," Miranda said, as she followed Andy inside.

"That's because the real restaurant in under the building, the name is a front, the restaurant is invitation only," Andy explained.

"And you got an invitation?"

"I would hope so, it's my restaurant," Andy chuckled, leading through the crowd of people eating at the fake restaurant to an elevater near the back.

"You keep surprising me Andrea," Miranda said, looking at her with a small smile.

"I aim to please," she said back, looking deeply into Miranda's eyes.

The elevater coming to a stop snapped them both out of their staring contest. Miranda cleared her throat and followed the waitress to their table, Andy following. After being seated, Andy finally asked the question that's been bugging her.

"Why would the twins think we were going on a date."

"They seemed under the impression that we have feelings for each other. I don't know where they got such a silly idea," Miranda scuffed, watching Andy.

"Yeah, really silly idea," Andy replied, feeling her heart squeeze at how Miranda dismissed the idea.

Miranda frowned at the pain that flashed across Andy's face._ she couldn't possibly have feelings for me... Could she?_

"So, why didn't you ever tell me about your uncle," Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to be treated like anyone else, growing up in the spotlight wasn't something I wanted, so I jumped at the chance to get away from that."

"I see." Miranda said, watching her shift in her seat and look at the menu.

"Hey Andy, the usual?" the Chef said,smiling at her.

"Yes, please."

"And for you miss," he asked Miranda.

"I'll have what she's having," she answered.

"Coming right up," he smiled, before heading back to the kitchen.

"I never took you for a grilled cheese kinda girl," Andy said, holding back a laugh at Miranda's shocked face.

"Tell me that's not what I just ordered," she glared.

"No, I'm joking. It's a shrimp and lobster salad," Andy explaind, looking at Miranda with an unreadable look in her eyee.

"Good, because I would hate to have to kill you," she said, that wicked smile back on her lips.

"You wouldn't do that," Andy chuckled, winking at her.

"And why not," she asked.

"Because if you do, then I can't help expand your magazine's reach," Andy replied.

"And just how will you do that," Miranda asked.

"I got a call yesterday from French Runway, they want me to be on the cover. Obviously I knew it was a ploy to get back at you, but it is a great idea," Andy said, as their food arrived.

"And what's in it for you?"

Andy dropped her fork and looked at Miranda in disbelief,"do you honestly think I want something from you? Are you really so guarded that you can't see all I want to do is help," Andy asked, shaking her head.

Miranda goes to respond, but a gasping Steven stumbles up to the table holding an ice coffee,"here's... Your... coffee."

Andy looks at her phone and sighs,"I've got to go, I'm late," she said, putting a $100 on the table before getting up and meeting Gia at the door.

"Thank god," Steven gasped, sitting in Andy's chair earning a deadly glare from Miranda.

Miranda looks back at Andy one more time, trying to figure out why she's so upset at her sudden departure, before getting up herself to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Andy's storm out, and she was still kicking herself for the way she acted. _What was I thinking? It's not like she has any feelings for me, at least beyond anger at the way I left her in Paris. Maybe I should just forget about my feelings, that would make life much easier. _She sighed, knowing that was easier said then done. Realizing she would be late if she didn't start leaving soon, she called her new assistant into the room.

"Joey, call Gia's office and tell her to meet me down stairs, and call Dannie and tell him we're on our way."

"On it, anything else sweet thing?" Joey asked, smiling at her.

"No, that's it," Andy said with a chuckle.

As she was getting up, her cell rung,"Six! Tell me you weren't rich this whole time and still dressed like you let Stevie Wonder dress you," came Nigel's huff.

"Well hello to you too, sunshine. Listen, I would love to sit and talk and wait for our periods to sync, but I've got to go," she sighed.

"Ouch, you cut me deep Six, I never thought I'd see the day you'd become a baby dragon yourself," Nigel said, and Andy could just see him laying a dramatic hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry Nige, I'm just running late and my stylist isn't the most understanding person, but he's the best, so I guess it's ok. Listen, your going to the lunchen tomorrow aren't you?" She asked, walking to the elevater.

"Yeah, I'll be there. So will Miranda and her twins, come to think of it." He answered, sounding amused.

"Good, we'll talk then, alright," she asked, getting into the car waiting for her.

"Alright Six, I'll see you then," he said, happy for now.

"Bye, Nigel," she smiled.

"Later, Six." He said, before hanging up.

Andy sighed, watching the huge buildings pass out the window of her car as they drove to the hotel Dannie was staying at for the week.

* * *

"No no! It's all wrong! Take it off, i can't even look at you!" Came Dannie's shrill voice, as Andy came out of the bathroom in a off white pants suit with a amber dress shirt underneath.

"Dannie you are such a drama queen," Andy teased, not bothering to go into the bathroom to change.

"Yes, but I make you look fab, so you have to love me," he said, shaking imaginary hair out of his face, before handing her another set of clothes.

Andy playfuly slapped his hand away, then pulled on the next outfit. After pulling on the fitted, boot cut True Religion jeans, she made quick work of the China blue button up. With a squeal, Dannie handed her a chocolate brown blazer.

"Perfect! Now you don't look like you're going to fire the first person that cracks a smile," he cooed, pinching her cheek.

"Why would you say that? I liked that one," and said, pointing to the suit she just took off.

"Sweetie, your going to a lunchen, not a business meeting. There are kids and wives coming, we don't need Andy the boss there, we need Andy the understanding friend. Someone they can trust around their family. And this," he said, pointing at her outfit,"is the perfect look for that. It's classy, but laid back."

Andy let out a sigh, but otherwise agreed, taking off the outfit so it can be put away. With a smile, she turned back to Dannie with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to wear to the lunchen too, would you? I'm sure you would enjoy yourself, plus I hear Nigel will be there," she asked, holding in a laugh at his shocked stare.

"You mean..." He asked, mouth agape.

"That I want you to come to a lunchen that could launch your career to unknown heights? That I want you to meet the man of your dreams? Yes, I do," Andy answered, smiling at the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Andy! I... I dont know how to thank you, I mean you've done so much already," he got out, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, it nothing. You've earned it," she laughed, squeezing him back.

"I have some shopping to do! Gia, I have the perfect outfit for you in the closet, it's in the teal dress bag. I'll see you ladys tomorrow!" He rushed, giving both air kisses before leaving.

"Who knew you could run so fast in heels," Gia asked, wide eyed.

"You'd be surprised," Andy deadpanned.

* * *

"So, how was your date with Miranda? You never did tell me," Gia asked, cutting into her steak as the sat in the restaurant near the Ritz.

"Why does everyone think it was a date," Andy huffed.

"Relax, I was joking. Wait, who else called it a date," Gia asked, leaning over closer to Andy slightly.

"She said her twins thought we were going on a date because we have feelings for each other," Andy said.

"Well duh," Gia said, as if it was obvious.

"What? I do not have feelings for Miranda Priestley!" Andy hissed, stabbing her pasta with her fork.

"Yes you do. Sweetie, it was me you vented to when Lilly and Doug wouldn't listen, it's always been obvious how you feel for her," Gia said, reaching over to get the bit of pasta sauce off of her cheek.

Andy sighed, lifting her hand to hold Gia's in place trying to hold back her tears,"W-what am I going to do? She made it clear that she thought the idea was silly."

"Do you love her," Gia asked softly.

"I... I don't know," Andy replied, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Could you love her?"

Andy looked up at her sharply, fear clouding her eyes,"...yes."

Gia smiled brightly,"then follow your heart."

A disgruntled Emily cleared her throat, drawing both women's eyes to her,"Miranda would like a word," she said, nodding over to the bar where Miranda sat, watching them with an unknown look in her eyes.

Andy stood up, earning a wink from Gia. She winked back, and walked over to Miranda. Sitting next to her, she waved the bartender over.

"Martini, dry."

"Right away, Miss Sachs," the bartender mumbled, scrambling to make her drink.

"Hello, Andrea," Miranda greeted, shifting slightly in her seat.

"Miranda," Andy said, turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry if I've ruined your date," Miranda said, bitterness dripping from her words,"but I felt I should tell you to your face that I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings at our lunch."

"It's fine, really. I was being overly emotional, I hope you don't think that means I won't still help you," Andy said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you," Miranda said softly, before remembering where she was and who she was talking to,"I should go, goodnight Andrea."

"Goodnight, Miranda," Andy said, looking at her for a second, before going back to her table.

* * *

"So, is it a good thing or a bad thing that your girlfriend just shot death at me with her eyes," Gia asked, watching Andy blush.

"She's not my girlfriend," Andy mumbled, but she was smiling.

"What did she want," Gia asked, as Andy paid the check.

"To say sorry, actually. I know, shocking right?" Andy chuckled, leading them out into the cold New York air.

"Wow. There may be hope for you yet, Romeo," the blond teased, wrapping her arms around Andy's waist, to get rid of the chill.

"Like you're any better," Andy grumbled, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I hate you," Gia grunted, pinching her butt.

"I love you, too Goldie Locks," Andy laughed, heading to the hotel.

Unknown to the playful pair, jealous ice blue eyes watched from a car window as they left until they could no longer see them.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy let out a annoyed huff as she went over yet another bad report. It would seem she had even more staff cuts to make, and with more staff cuts came more interviews for new employees. Once she got one problem fixed, five more showed up to replace it. She let out a tired sigh, it looks like she won't be getting much sleep tonight. No more then an hour passed before she felt arms wrap around her neck from behind and a chin rest on top of her head.

"It's getting late, come to bed," the owner of the body pressed against her requested.

"You know I can't, if I leave this now, it'll double in size by tomorrow. I'll be there in a few hours," Andy groaned, tilting her head as firm hands began to kneed the kinks in her neck.

"You know how much I hate sleeping without you next to me," the voice purred, leaving a trail of soft kisses along Andy's exposed neck.

Andy groaned, dropping the pen in her hand,"you are going to be the death of me one day, Miranda Priestley," she sighed, looking up into playful blue eyes.

"Well, let's hope for your sake that you go out with a... bang," Miranda husked, nibbling on Andy's ear lobe.

"Ever the charmer," Andy replied, a slight blush running up her neck.

"Yes well, that's what makes me so irresistible," Miranda said, pushing harder into Andy.

"Remind me again why I married you," Andy teased, moving to stand in front of Miranda.

"Because I can do this," Miranda answered, trailing her hand down between her full breast, past her firm stomach, only to disappear beneath the waistband of her sweats.

Andy let out a hiss as her fingers teased her,"Miranda!" She begged, pulling her closer.

"Andy," Miranda replied, smiling triumphantly at her.

Andy looked up sharply, startled by Miranda calling her by anything but her given name. As her eyes landed on her wife, she watched in shock as her short silver locks morphed into long blond waves. She frowned as Miranda slowly turned into Gia.

* * *

"Finally! I was beginning to think I would need to get a bucket of water," Gia groaned, hitting Andy with a pillow.

"I'm up! What are you doing here?" Andy groaned, saddened that it was only a dream.

"We have to get ready! Dannie will kill us if we're late, besides, you have to be early to meet Mr. Connor," she huffed, pulling Andy out of the oversized bed.

"Ok, ok! I'm up, give me an hour and we can go," Andy said, taking note of Gia's royal blue sundress.

"Well hurry up," she replied, leaving the room.

True to her words, Andy came into the living room fully dressed with her hair in a tight high ponytail, the ends curled lightly. Wordlessly, they both headed to the lobby where Joey and the car waited.

"So, you going to make your move today?" Gia asked, as the car started towards the building the luncheon is held at.

"Why would you say that," Andy asked, looking at Gia.

"You dream about it enough. Oh, Miranda!" Gia teased, letting out an overly loud moan.

"Gia!" Andy gasped, swatting at her.

Gia just moved out of the way, letting out a bark of laughter. She finally stopped as they pulled up to the doors of the hotel the luncheon is being held at. Stepping out of the car, Andy headed into the building, stopping to greet people briefly as she headed towards Mr. Connor.

"Ah, Miss Sachs! A pleasure," he said, smiling a slick smile, making Andy fake a smile in return.

"Likewise," she replied tightly.

"Your uncle said you were a very bright young woman, so I know you'll agree that I'm the best person to run his company," he said, not caring how blunt he was being.

"Indeed, I am very bright, but I don't even know you, so why would I do such a thing?" She asked sweetly.

"This world is no place for a young woman like yourself," he said, openly leering at her.

"Andy!" Dannie yelled, just as she was going to reply with a snide comment.

"Dannie! Just the man I wanted to see, have you met Walter? You simply have to," she said quickly, leading him into the growing crowed.

"That bad huh?" He chuckled.

"Worse," she grumbled.

"Six! Over here," Nigel called, waving her over to the table he sat at with the Priestleys'.

"Hey! This is my stylist Dannie, Dannie this is Nigel," Andy said with a knowing smile.

Nigel looked at Dannie and smiled a charming smile, and almost swooned when Dannie returned it with a dimpled grin. Andy smirked when they started talking as if they'd known each other all their life.

"Hi, Andy," Cassidy greeted.

"It's good to see you again," Caroline added.

"You too girls," Andy replied, almost laughing at their worried glance at her then their mother.

"There you are! How'd things go with Mr. Connor?" Gia asked.

"Well, he had his eyes glued to my chest, and when he finally looked at my face, it was to tell me how unfit I was to run MY company," Andy huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So what are you going to do," Gia asked, casting a worried glance to Dannie.

A truly wicked smile crossed Andy's face as she looks at Gia with a devilish glint in her eyes, and in that moment even Miranda herself felt a slight chill run up her spine,"I'm going to make a phone call," she said simply.

"A phone call?" Dannie asked, looking confused.

"Yes. My friend Yuri is very helpful with stuff like this when I can't be bothered to handle it myself. He'll deal with it as he sees fit," she smirked.

"Who's Yuri?" He asked, even more confused.

"He's the career assassin," Gia hissed.

"He's not that bad," Andy chuckled.

"He caused five big time CEOs to lose their jobs! I saw one of them working at McDonalds the other day," Gia countered.

"Ok, so he is that bad, be he's also family, so be nice," Andy said, snatching one of Gia's grapes.

"I see you're doing very well for yourself Andrea," Miranda said, speaking for the first time.

"Thank you Miranda, that means a lot," Andy said shyly, smiling softly at her.

Miranda allowed a short smile, before turning back to her girls, but Andy could have sworn she saw a hint of the look Miranda gave her in her dream. This thought caused butterflies to flutter in her belly and a slight blush to crawl up her neck.

Gia, Dannie, Nigel and the twins all looked on in amusement at the pair, before looking at each other with a knowing glint in all of their eyes. With a slight nod at each other, they all went back to eating and talking, while brainstorming ways to get the stubborn pair to quit fighting each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Twin redheads looked on as Andy walked passed them for the third time to enter her office, oblivious. They had hit it off with Gia, and for the past month the three have been trying to get Andy and their mom together to no avail. They tried getting them to run into each other, begging their mom to go visit Andy, and even writing fake love letters. Although, Gia did try to warn them the last wouldn't work, they were running out of ideas! So, with a heavy sigh, they turned to their last idea. With the help of Nigel, Dannie and Gia, they realized that both women were to thick-headed to speak up and risk heartbreak, so they were going to do it themselves. Telling their mom they were going to a friends house, they told their driver to take them to Andy's building.

Gia showed them up to Andy's floor, and left with a small smile and a wish of luck. Caroline huffed and stood up, before turning to her twin and pulling her along into Andy's office. Cassidy, knowing better then to fight her sister, followed silently.

"Girls? What are you doing here? Is your mother ok," Andy asked, ending her call.

Cassidy smiled at the worry on Andy's face, knowing this was the right idea,"we needed to talk to you about-"

"Why aren't you and mom together yet," Caroline Butted in, surprising Cassidy and Andy.

"I-what? Caroline, I don't...what?" Andy stuttered, a blush covering her face.

"Andy, we know," Cassidy said softly, shifting awkwardly.

"Know... Know what?" Andy asked, sitting back in her chair.

"That you love mom, duh! Honestly, Andrea," Caroline huffed rolling her eyes, and Andy almost had a heart attack.

"That was a little scary," Andy muttered, still looking at Caroline like she's seen a ghost.

"Totally," Cassidy breathed.

"What!" Caroline demanded, raising the famous Priestley brow.

"Caro, you looked and sounded just like mom!"

"This is crazy," Andy muttered,"I don't love your mother! And even if I did, there's no way _the _Miranda Priestley would ever love me back. I'm just a plain Jane, no one your mom would ever want, no matter how much I want her!" _  
_

"I knew it!" Came twin cheers, and Andy flushed deeply when she realized what she just said.

"I think you two should go, I've got work and your mom will worry. Joey, see them out please!" And said, trying to stay strong.

"Oh no, Andy-"

"We didn't mean to upset you-"

"We're sorry," Caroline finished.

Andy smiled slightly," I'm not upset with you, I just need to get some work done."

"Liar," Caroline muttered softly, looking at her shoes.

Andy let out a slight chuckle at that, before an idea struck her,"have you two eaten lunch yet? How about we go to lunch, then I'll drop you off at home," she offered, a plan forming.

"Yeah-"

"We would love to," Cassidy finished.

"Great! Let me call your mom and let her know you aren't at your friends house and that I'll drop you off in a few hours," Andy said knowingly.

"How?"

"I was young once too," Andy said, waiting as the phone rang.

"Andrea," Miranda answered, surprise coloring her tone.

"Sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to be missing two baby dragons, would you? About five feet, bright red scales, and hazel eyes?" Andy teased, holding in a laught at the twin glares she was getting.

"You have the twins? They're meant to be at a friend's house," Miranda asked, panic clear in her words.

Just as she said that, Joey walked into the room, shooting Andy a questioning glance. She shook her head and mouthed 'keep them busy, it's their mother' while pointing to the phone. He smirked, before taking the twins to see the room that held all the prototypes for new products.

"They're fine, Miranda. I wouldn't let anything happen to them. We had a nice talk, and I was just wondering if it would be ok if I took them for lunch. I felt you should know where they are." Andy explains, biting her lip.

There's a pause, and then a sigh leaves Miranda's lips,"If it's really no bother, I see no need for them to come home so soon. You may take them to lunch if you wish."

"Wait, you're at home now? Really?" Andy asked, clearly shocked Miranda's at home during lunch on a Friday.

"No need to sound too surprised, Andrea. I do have a life outside of Runway," Miranda teased, enjoying the easy banter between the two.

"Well, would that life have enough spare time for you to join us for lunch? I'm sure the girls would get a kick out of that," Andy asked.

"And what would you think of that," Miranda asked, voice a bit lower then normal.

"I think...I think that I would enjoy that just as much, maybe more," Andy said honestly.

"Andrea," Miranda husked, ready to just give in, but before she could, the twins came back, cutting off whatever she wanted to say.

"So we'll see you at The Hidden Prey, in say 30 minutes?" Andy asked, knowing the moment was ruined.

"Yes," Miranda replied curtly.

"See you then," Andy said, hanging up before looking at the twins.

* * *

"Mom! Andy's building is so cool!"

"Yeah! She has this room with all the latest technology! Even stuff I've never seen!"

"Really? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Miranda said lovingly, smiling softly at their glowing faces.

It's clear to Andy how much she loves her children, and Andy finds herself sitting back and just watching them interact. A soft smile covers her face when Miranda tries and fails to scold Cassidy for eating with her mouth open.

"It must be cool having your job," Cassidy told Andy, awe in her eyes.

"How'd you like to find out?" Andy asked, watching their face light up.

"Really-"

"That's like, so cool!" They gushed, wiggling in their seat.

"Well, we've been looking into expanding our reach to younger age groups, but that means we need to understand our youth. Gia suggested we bring in some kids to help us out. Now, I wasn't the biggest fan, but maybe she's right. Besides, I've got a list of kids all ready to go," Andy said, watching them.

"Who?!" The both asked, getting restless.

"Well, there's a few kids from our last poll that seems like they would be perfect, since we only need about 10 or so kids. I've already called their parents and they've agreed," Andy added.

The twins' faces fell when she didn't mention them, and Andy shot a quick wink in Miranda's direction.

"Then I thought, who would keep all those kids in line and help them make progress? Then it hit me. Who better then the Priestley twins? After all, their mother _is _the Editor in Chief of the biggest fashion magazine in the world, surly her children would live up to the perfection that is the Priestley name," Andy grinned, laying it on a bit thick, but a little ego never hurt anyone.

"OMG! Thank you, thank you!"

"You're the best Andy!"

Miranda smiled as Andy was attacked with hugs by two teary redheads, and her heart jumped when she saw the loving way Andy looked at her girls. _She's so good for them, _she thought, as Andy calmed them enough to stay seated.

"Have you ever seen someone make Flying Fish?" Andy asked the twins.

"What's that?"

"Is it Gross?" Caroline asked, making a face.

"No, it's actually really cool. The way the Chef makes his fish, it looks like it's flying out of the pan. As he cooks it, he does these amazing tricks as it cooks. And it tastes amazing," Andy explained.

"Can we see?"

"Please Andy?"

Andy smiled and waved a waiter over to take them to the kitchen,"Tell Mai to show them the Flying Fish," she ordered, watching as they almost bounced after a smiling waiter.

"You're so good with them, Andrea. Thank you, for everything," Miranda said, reaching to squeeze Andy's hand.

"I like having them around, so no need for thanks." Andy blushed, looking at their hands.

"I wanted to know if you're free on Monday and Tuesday, for the cover shoot," Miranda asked, moving on to something she knows.

"Cover shoot?" Andy echoed.

"Yes, Andrea. We can't have you on the cover without a cover shoot, and while we do that we'll get the photos for your six page spread." Miranda confirmed.

"Six page- Miranda, is all this needed? I mean, I highly doubt I look the part to be in a cover," Andy confessed.

"You are a very beautiful woman Andrea, never doubt that," Miranda said firmly.

"Well yeah, but I'm no model! I'm the smart, fat girl, remember?" Andy snapped a little.

A pang of regret hit Miranda when her own words were thrown back into her face," I should have never said that, it was never true. I'm sorry, Andrea."

"No, I'm sorry. I let my panic get to me, but you know what? My uncle never backed down, and neither do I," Andy said, a smile on her lips.

"Andy! That was awesome!" Caroline yelled, running to the table.

"Hell yeah!" Cassidy agreed.

"Cassidy Samantha Priestley! Watch your language," Miranda scolded.

"Sorry mom," she said, ducking her head.

"It's true though," Caroline whispered to Andy, getting a sharp look from her mother.

* * *

"Thank you for lunch Andrea, it was wonderful," Miranda said, watching the twins race up the steps to the house.

"Of course, I had a good time." Andy said, before looking behind Miranda to see the twins making kissing faces and pointing at Miranda with a thumbs up.

Miranda noticed Andy getting closer with a slight blush, and a wolffish smile spread across her face as she leaned in to meet her halfway. Just as they drew close, Andy grabbed Miranda's hips and pulled her closer. Miranda gasped softly, but didn't complain when Andy's lips pressed against hers.

The kiss wasn't like anything Miranda thought it would be. Andy didn't shy away or over think it, her lips were strong and sure against Miranda's, but not overly forceful for a first kiss. Andy, for her part was surprised that Miranda let her take control. She had to admit, kissing Miranda in real life kicked dream Miranda's ass. _Hell yeah! _she thought with a smirk.

Pulling back softly, Andy moved a stray lock of silver hair out of Miranda's eye and smiled,"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Miranda," she whispered.

"Andrea," Miranda husked, her darkened eyes holding a deep longing.

"I hope the rest of your day is as good as mine will be," Andy replied, a playful glint in her eyes.

"And just how do you know how good it will be," Miranda asked, with a raised brow.

"I get to watch you walk up those steps, in those heels. Nothing beats that," she said, stealing another kiss before getting in the car.

Miranda chuckled, shaking her head at the girl that stole her heart.

Andy rolled down her window and smirked as Miranda walked up the steps. Once she was sure Miranda was inside, she rolled up the window to hide the big goofy grin on her face as they drove away.

As she drove off, her phone buzzed.

_See? We told you, you loved mom!- Caroline_

_Welcome to the family! See you Monday morning- Cassidy_

Andy smiled and sent a quick text back.

_I guess I should listen to you both more, huh?- Andy _

_Thank you Cass, but I don't think that's what that kiss meant, or at least not yet. I'll be by at 7:40 be ready for a crazy ride!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm an old woman, with two kids-M_

Andy looked at the text with an eye roll. Sometimes Miranda was too predictable. Andy knew being with Miranda was going to be hard, but she thought Miranda would come up with a better excuse then that. With a soft smile, she put down her coffee and grabbed her phone.

_Really now? Did you suddenly age 50 years while I was away? And I love the girls, so that won't be a problem.-A_

_Andrea! I'm being serious here. You are a young, beautiful woman, surely there are men and women lined up to be with you. Don't waste your time on me.-M_

_Miranda, you are not a waste of time. You are right though, there are plenty of people lined up, but none of them matter, because I want you.-A_

_Silly girl.-M_

_I'll see you Monday. And please don't let the girls put on suits!-A_

Andy smiled, she may have to try harder to make Miranda believe her, but for now she's stopped fighting. Walking into a now empty office, she watched as the movers put in small desks and snack tables. Reaching into her bag, she put two little toy dragons on the two largest desks, before turning to leave.

"Joey, how fast can you get this done?" Andy asked her assistant.

He opened the folder and skimmed through it, before looking at Andy,"I can have it done and sent to your house by tomorrow night."

Andy smiled,"Great! Do that, and when you're done I don't want to see you untill Monday."

"On it boss," he beamed, picking up the phone.

* * *

"Let me get this right, you want my two best assistants, so they can work for two 12 year olds," the voice on the phone asked in disbelief.

"I did say that," Andy agreed.

"But, why?" came an annoyed huff.

"Do you always question paying clients? I don't have time for this," Andy sighed.

"No, wait! Ok, um just tell me when you need them." The lady rushed.

"Monday. I'll pick them up at 6:30. Make sure they're ready," Andy answered, before hanging up.

With a smirk, she picked up the phone and made her next call.

"Roy's, how can I help you," the Chef answered.

"Hey Roy, it's Andy," she said.

"Andy! It's good to hear from ya, what can I do for ya," he asked, chuckling.

"How would you feel if I asked you to cater lunch for us every day for about two weeks? We're going to have a bunch of kids in the office and I don't want to feed them pure junk food the whole time. I'd pay you handsomely, of course." She asked.

"I would feel amazing! This is just the boost I needed to finally get my new building across town. Don't worry Andy, me and the girls will be there at 12:30 sharp on Monday ready to dish out any order." He assured.

"I knew I could count on you, Roy. Tell the girls I said hi," she said.

"Will do, see ya Andy." Roy said, before hanging up.

"Two down,one to go."Andy whispered, before making her last call.

"Red Dot labs, Marc speaking."

"Marc, it's Andy, did you get it done?"

"Andy! Yeah, it's all ready. I'll see you in a bit," he said, before ending the call.

Andy checked over her list, before sending a quick fax to Roy. Once done, she grabbed her bag and headed to the 52 floor. As soon as she got there, Marc was waiting for her with two boxes and a large bag. Taking them, she nodded to him and left. With a small yawn, she finally headed home.

* * *

On Monday morning, Andy found herself killing her alarm clock. She'd been up all night getting everything ready for the girls. With a groan, she finally got up and headed for the shower. She had to be quick, she only had an hour till she needed to get the girls.

On her way out, she grabbed the three gifts waiting by the door and headed to the waiting car. On the way to the town house, they stopped for coffee and to pick up the twins' assistants. Kyla and Mary turned out to be really sweet, and even offered to carry Andy's bags up to the house.

Knocking on the door, Andy smiled as Miranda opened the door, before leaning in and pecking her cheek,"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, darling. The twins are waiting for you in the sitting room," she said, leading Andy deeper into the house.

Stopping her in the hallway, Andy waited for her to turn so she could kiss her properly. Miranda's hands went to her hips and she sighed into the kiss. Pulling back, Andy placed the hot coffee into Miranda's surprised grasp, before walking to meet the girls.

"Andy! You're here!"

"Finally!"

Andy smiled and sat the bags down before opening her arms for a hug. The twins jumped up and ran at her, smothering her with hugs, before kissing each cheek and sitting back down as their mom entered the room.

"I have something for you, all of you," Andy said, lifting two of the bags.

"Ooh! What is it," Cassidy gushed.

"What's the most important thing your mom has when she heads to work?" Andy asked.

"The book!" Came the twins reply.

"Yes! That's why I got you this," she confirmed, pulling out two boxes.

Handing one to each sister, she waited. They tore through the paper, and pulled out the tablets within. Cassidy's was a deep purple, with green patterns on the back- her favorite colors, Miranda realized with a start. Caroline's was blue with chocolate patterns spanning across the back. They both looked up to see Andy smiling at them.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Cassidy yelled, pulling Andy into a tight hold.

"Thank you, Andy," Caroline said bashfully, kissing her cheek.

"That's not all," Andy smirked, pulling out two custom cases- each with a twins name on it.

"Andrea, you shouldn't have," Miranda said softly, watching the twins try to hug Andy to death.

"I wanted to. Now, theses are prototypes. All through the building, there are scanners that link to each tablet in the building. Whenever there's an update programmed to go to yours, it's automatically updated to your tablet. So you send an idea from that, it goes to the lab, they look it over and send a reply at the push of a button. The thing that makes theses cool is: it's a 3D projector. With a push of button, you have pictures that spring to life right above the tablet, so you get to chose what to change without it being made." Andy explained.

"So-"

"Cool" the twins whispered.

"When we get to your office, your assistants will help you with anything you need, and I'm just down the hall," Andy said.

"Assistants?" Miranda asked, raising a brow.

"They are your children, after all," Andy smiled.

"You're too good to us," Miranda said, smiling.

"Oh, I haven't even started. Now, you two ready? I want to get you settled before I go to my shoot." Andy said, walking them to the car.

"Let's go!" They cheered, getting in.

"I'll see you in a bit?" Andy asked, helping Miranda into her own car.

"Yes, darling," Miranda confirmed.

"I like it when you call me that," Andy smiled, before looking down with a slight blush.

Miranda lifted her head, so she could look into her eyes,"I like calling you that... Darling."

"Ok, let's go before I do something we'll regret," Andy said, keeping herself from attacking Miranda's lips.

"We will have to talk about this, you know?"

"I know, and we will. Just, have a good day, ok," Andy said, before sneaking a kiss and heading to her own car.

* * *

**A/N: I know! It's up soon, but I felt bad for not updating. I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, faving, and following. I hope you liked it, even if its just a filler.**

**-jakelover4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

"Andy," Caroline asked, peeking into the door.

Andy looked up, a smile on her lips as she waved the twin it,"what's up."

"Can we talk before you go," she asked, sitting in a chair watching her own feet swing.

"Yeah, I have a little time," Andy said, sitting her pen on the desk.

"Mom can be mean to people, because she doesn't know how to let people care about her. I think she's scared that they'll be like all her ex husbands. She really likes you, I can tell, so she's going to be mean sometimes. You...you won't leave too, will you? We all really like you, Andy and I don't want you to go!" She said, panicking as she neared the end of her speech.

"Caroline, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. No matter what happens between me and your mother, I'll always be here for you and your sister," Andy said, moving to kneel in front of the scared pre-teen.

"Promise?"

"I swear! Now come on, I bet your sister is worried," Andy said, leading her down the hall to her office.

As they walked in, Andy smirked as she saw Cassidy yelling and giving orders to all the kids. Sometimes both the twins were too much like their mother. As soon as Caroline got to the room, she went strait into boss mode. Andy chuckled as she left, Caroline's orders following her down the hall.

* * *

Andy strode into the lobby with her assistant Joey following, firing out orders rapidly as he wrote them down with ease. From the moment she left the elevator, all eyes were on her and Nigel smirked from his spot leaning on Emily's desk.

"Move my 12:30 to 5 and have that new rep. what's his name-"

"Jake," Joey slipped in.

"-Jake take the charter jet to Tokyo to do damage control. I want hourly updates on the progress of project 45 plus the tracking plan for Nylus. If Greg calls back, have my lawyer deal with it. And for the love of god, get someone to fire that idiot Carl! If I even see his face again, heads will roll."

"Right away, Andy. Anything else," Joey asked, pulling out his phone so he can send out a mass text to the people mentioned.

"Nothing... for now," Andy said, turning to look as his phone chimed.

He smiled as he read it,"Your 5 o' clock just confirmed, Jake is on his way to the airport now, the team will email the cleared info to you and the classified reports will be delevered shortly, all calls from Greg will be forwarded to your lawyer, and Carl is packing up his office now," Joey stated, putting his phone away.

Andy raised a brow,"You learn fast."

Joey grinned,"I've alway been good at adapting."

Andy smirked, heading to Nigel as she thew over her shoulder," I'll have to thank Gia the next time I see her."

He gaped,"How..?"

"I spent my summers away from collage teaching Gia everything she knows, I think I would know when she's passed on the knowledge," Andy said cheekily.

His shoulders sagged slightly, but he followed close behind her, pen at the ready. Nigel leaned in to hug her, while Emily tried to look at anything but her.

"Six! That's a fine assistant you've got there, if we had people like him around here, things would be much more calm," Nigel said, smirking at Emily's scowl.

"Indeed. Which leads me to wonder why it is I even have an assistant, if all she does is sit at her desk and eat cheese cubes," Miranda's cool voice carried, as she strode calmly over to the tycoon.

"M-Miranda. Is there something I can do for you," Emily rushed, beads of sweat forming on her brow.

"I trust you can keep me from missing any important calls while I'm away," she replied, shooting the Brit an unamused glance.

"Yes, Miranda," Emily nodded, sitting rigid in her chair.

Miranda turned to look at Andy with a raised brow,"how are the girls?"

"Making you proud, if the amount of crying pre-teens I saw before I left is anything to go by," Andy said, waving to Nigel as they left.

Miranda didn't reply, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"How was your morning, darling?" Miranda asked, smirking at Andy's sour face.

"Horrible! My phone has been ringing off the hook, our trade contracts with Japan are going to hell if I don't do something brilliant within the next 3 months, and to top it off, I haven't slept more then a few hours in a month," Andy answered, rubbing her eyes with a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do," Miranda asked, understanding shining in her eyes.

Andy gave a tired smile,"Just you listening is enough, I just needed to get that off my chest. Besides, after the shoot I'm going to head home for a nap."

Miranda raised a brow,"I never thought you one to take a nap," she asked, amused.

Andy rolled her eyes,"Yes well, when you have Gia and Dannie breathing down your neck all the time about not sleeping, you'll do anything to get them to leave you alone."

"You seem close to them," Miranda said, testing the waters.

"I am. Gia was there for me when I was in a bad place in my life, and I'll always be thankful to her. Dannie, well he's like that crazy friend everyone needs so that you never take life too seriously. The both of them have been the only thing keeping me sane after my uncles death." Andy explained, looking out the window.

"I'm glad you're not alone, that you have people to hold you up when you can't do it yourself," Miranda said, locking eyes with Andy.

Andy reached for her hand, pulling it into her own," I'm glad too," she agreed.

"You are a remarkable young woman, Andrea," Miranda said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Andy breathed, leaning in to capture Miranda's lips.

"Which is why you deserve someone better then an old woman like me," Miranda said, pulling away.

"Miranda-"

"No, Andrea! You and I both know you can do better then me," Miranda cut her off, turning to glare at her.

"I deserve to get what I want, don't I," Andy asked, returning the glare with her own.

"Of course, that's why-"

"Then I deserve you, because that's what I want. You... us," Andy cut in, trying to make her see.

"What could I possibly give to you," Miranda asked.

"You give more then you'll ever know. You make me feel like a lovesick teen rather then the grown woman that I am, and I'm sure only you can do that to me. I crave you, your smile, your caring side that only the girls and I get to see. Just the thought of you brings a smile to my face," Andy answered, knowing that her words effect Miranda more the she'll ever let show.

"Andrea," Miranda sighed, unable to find a good argument.

"I like who I am with you. You make me relax and I never have to hide my feelings with you, because you understand more then anyone how hard our line of work is," Andy continued, cupping Miranda's cheek.

"Andrea," Miranda repeated, voice lowered to a husky rumble as her lips finally found Andy's.

"Miranda," Andy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you let me take you to dinner," Andy asked, smiling into the kiss when Miranda's breath hitched.

"...Yes," Miranda mumbled, kissing her one final time before pulling away.

"Good, because you really had no choice," Andy said, smiling cheekily.

"Is that so?" A raised brow. God this woman drove Andy crazy.

"It is," Andy nodded, smile never leaving her face.

"...I suppose I can live with that," Miranda replied, drawing a chuckle from Andy.

"I'm glad," Andy said, smiling softly, as they settled for the rest if the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy sigh happily as she lazily towel dried her chestnut waves. She had woken from a power nap, and slipped into a hot shower. It was around 7:30 so she had about two, maybe three hours until her date with Miranda.

Pulling on a matching red lace pantie and bra set, she slipped into a black silk robe and found her phone. She scrolled threw her contacts before finding Miranda's number and hitting call. As the phone rang, she loosely tied the robe in a knot to stop the ties from moving as she walked to her bed. Setting the phone onto the mattress after putting it on speaker, she reached for the Shea butter on her nightstand.

"Hello, darling," Miranda greeted.

"Hey. Change of plans,"Andy said, rubbing the lotion into her legs.

"If something's come up, we can move our dinner to another night," Miranda replied, sounding slightly distracted.

"No, nothing like that. I just thought we could have dinner in, and I can cook for you," Andy said, moving from one leg to the other.

"You cook," Miranda asked, a little surprised.

Andy chuckled softly,"I dabble a little."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea, darling. What time shall I come over?"

"Well," Andy said, looking at the clock,"how about an hour and a half?"

"Perfect. I will have the nanny feed the girls while I dress so I can say goodnight to them on my way out," Miranda said, followed by rustling over the line.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here," Andy said, smiling.

"Bye, darling," Miranda said, before hanging up.

Andy smiled to herself as she headed to her closet to dress, dropping the robe into the hamper by the wall on her way in.

* * *

Andy opened the door with a warm smile as she moved to let Miranda in. After closing the door, she gently took Miranda's coat and put it in the hall closet. Leading Miranda into the kitchen, she motioned for her to sit on an island stool as she went back to chopping bell pepper.

"You have a lovely kitchen, Andrea," Miranda observed.

"Thank you," Andy said, placing the thin slices into the Wak on the stove.

"So, how are you feeling? You look better rested," Miranda said, raking her eyes over Andy's body with a smirk.

"I feel great. I'm glad I listened to Gia and Dannie," Andy said, looking over her shoulder at Miranda before placing the grilled chicken and shrimp into the Wak as well.

"Would you like some wine," she added, turning to look at the older woman fully.

"Please," Miranda said, watching her pull two wine glasses from the cabinet above her head.

She sat them on the island and after lowering the fire on the stove, left the room briefly. When she returned, she cradled a bottle of white wine that she promptly sat on the counter. She mixed the food softly, adding a few seasonings before turning off the fire completely. Miranda watched as she pulled out a wine opener and effortlessly pulled the cork out of the bottle. After poring some into one of the glasses, she handed it to Miranda, leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, darling," Miranda said, before taking a sip and humming in approval.

Before serving the Stir-fry, she poured the sauce into the Wak, letting the tangy flavor seep into the vegetables. Placing a scoop of noodles each on two plates, she put the Stir-fry on top and moved them to the dining table.

"I hope you're hungry," Andy said, leading the Fashion Mavin to her chair before pulling it out for her.

"Quite," Miranda replied, smiling at Andy's anxious face.

After retrieving Miranda's wine, Andy poured herself some sparkling cider, and sat next to Miranda. Miranda took a bite of her food and unintentionally let out a moan of delight. Andy's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before she cleared her throat and took a bite herself.

"This is amazing, Andrea. I didn't know you could cook like this," Miranda praised, smiling at the slightly blushing girl.

"Thank you, Miranda. My uncle was the one who taught me, he loved to cook," Andy replied, smiling at the memory.

"Tell me about him," Miranda asked, enjoying the way Andy's eyes lit up.

"Well, he was a business man through and through. He never let anything stand in his way, and he commanded respect everywhere he went. He was a lot like you, you both would have liked each other," Andy said, a bright smile on her lips.

"I'm sure," Miranda said truthfully, reaching for Andy's free hand.

"I had an interesting talk with Caroline this afternoon," Andy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? What about," Miranda asked.

"She warned me about your...lack of trust when it comes to your love life," Andy said, smiling as she sipped her drink.

"Did she now? It would seem they can read me better then I thought," Miranda said thoughtfully.

"They are your children, Miranda. She was also afraid that you would push me away, and I would abandon them," Andy replied.

"And what did you tell her," Miranda asked, curious.

"That no matter what happened between us, I would always be there for them," Andy answered.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I hate to take away people they care about, simply because I can not cope with being in a relationship," Miranda sighed.

"You shouldn't have to cope in a relationship, Miranda. It should be easy, effortless," Andy argued.

"It is, with you. There was always something special about you, Andrea. I knew it when you walked into my office wearing that ridiculous outfit for your interview. Everything from that moment on had only been confirmation," Miranda confessed.

"Miranda," Andy breathed, moving to lift her head with her index finger,"you should never feel like you need to hide from me."

"Andrea-"

"No. It's just us, you and me. This is when you should feel like you can be yourself. Just Miranda, not The Dragon Lady. I'll be here to listen and comfort you...if you'll let me," Andy said, looking at Miranda.

"Yes," Miranda answered, leaning in to capture Andy's lips.

Andy kept the kiss slow, not wanting to rush the feeling running down her spine. After a moment, she pulled back to look at Miranda.

"I really want this to work, Miranda," Andy smiled.

"Me too, darling," Miranda said, looking at Andy with dark possessive eyes, a slow smirk working its way across her lips.

"What's going on in that head of yours," Andy asked.

"Come here and I'll show you," she replied, looking at Andy.

* * *

"Mmph... Miranda I-oh! I think we should slow... slow down," Andy gasped, as Miranda's lips devoured hers in a heated dance.

"Do you? Truly," Miranda asked, trailing a kiss down her neck.

"No, but it's the right thing to do," Andy groaned, slowly removing Miranda's roaming lips.

"I suppose you are right," Miranda sighed, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"I hate doing the right thing," Andy moaned unhappily.

"I know, darling. And the time will come when this will be the right thing," Miranda soothed.

"I know. Don't worry, I understand," Andy said, smiling at her.

"You are too good to me," Miranda breathed, holding her closer on the plush couch.

"Maybe a little," Andy teased, looking up into amused blue eyes.

She was happy to just have Miranda in her arms. Everything else would come in due time.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy was a girl that prided herself on being prepared. She was ready when she had to fill her cousins shoes. She was ready when she went off tho collage. She was ready when Nate left her. And She was ready to take over her uncles legacy.

All that, however, seemed easy compared to preparing herself to take a very big step with her...well, she didn't know what to call Miranda. Hints why she was a wreck. She and Miranda had been seeing each other for a few months, and neither of them have put a name to what they are, let alone how they feel.

In the past, Andy had no problem with this, but that was before she realized just how blurry all the lines were between them. Technically, she was single. The thought left a bitter taste on her mouth. To most people, there was nothing wrong with that. To her, it was hell. It left her feeling vulnerable and on edge. Miranda didn't have the best track record in her love life, and that was with people she we actually in a relationship with. So what did that mean for Andy? It left her fearing the worst. She was sure Miranda noticed, her keen cerulean eyes always picked up on the smallest of things.

After a week of freaking out, it took Gia to smack the back of her head for her to get her head on strait. After that, she went about preparing herself to ask the biggest questing she had ever asked Miranda. She went through the motions. Set up candles around the house, got flowers, she even cooked her favorite; steamed lobster stuffed with garlic shrimp and crab meat. Now, that was all easy compared to the jewelry store. It took hours, an unholy amount of money and a slight breakdown, before she had found what she needed.

All that was left, was Miranda herself, and Andy was a mess. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Would Miranda say yes? Could this work? What if she said no? What if she messes up? She sighed in frustration and almost jumped when the doorbell rang. Letting out a deep breath, she fixed her crimson dress, and headed for the door.

* * *

Miranda was nothing if not smart. She picked up on things no one else did, and used it to her advantage. So, she knew about her lack of defining her relationship with Andrea. She also knew it didn't bother the younger woman. Or, I didn't used to.

The change came about a week ago, give or take a few days. They were on the main floor of Andrea's building talking, when a tall, shapely redhead approached Andrea. She politely interrupted and proceeded to inform her of some problem, and that she needed her ok to use a certain means to fix it. Once she got it, she smiled and threw Andrea a suggestive smile as she walked away, swaying her hips. Miranda saw Andrea stiffen, before she opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again and let the woman walk away.

From that point, Andrea had acted oddly. Nothing major. She still smiled and laughed, but Miranda could see the lingering doubt when she looked at her. The tight smiles during talks. The lack of spare glances when she thinks Miranda isn't looking. They hadn't had dinner without the girls since Andrea's change, and she's starting to fear the worse. She asked who the redhead was about three days ago, and all she got was a halfhearted explanation about her being an employee Andrea worked closely with named Diana. Andrea didn't look at her when she answered, and she felt her heart break.

When Andrea didn't call at all except to cancel their dinner plans, stating she would be working late into the night with her marketing team the next night, she felt her stomach flip. The same team Diana was on. It didn't take a fool to put the clues together. She couldn't even be mad at her, they weren't together. If she wanted to go behind her back and sleep with that woman, she could because Miranda wasn't her girlfriend. Therefore, she had no say.

As she rode to Andrea's house, she felt vulnerable. She knew what Andrea wanted to talk to her about. She had two failed marriages and a broken engagement to go by. The signs were all there. All that's left is Andrea telling her she doesn't want to see her anymore. She felt foolish. She tried so hard to prevent this. And yet she had fallen in love with Andrea, and now she was about to get her heart broken. She would take it. Sit and listen as she tried to explain, tried to let her down easy. She would tell her she understood, and politely excuse herself. She wouldn't cry in front of her. No, that would come once she was home, after she had a drink and a scolding hot shower. After she cried, she would wake the next morning and explain to the girls what's happened. She wouldn't let them see how bad she was hurting.

She snapped from her musing as her car pulled up to Andrea's house. She got out and knocked with determination. The door opened to reveal Andrea in a skintight strapless red dress, and Miranda felt sick. Andrea had a date later, and wanted to get her out of the way.

* * *

Andy frowned slightly when she saw the icy look Miranda was shooting her, but led her inside anyway. As they neared the dining room, she felt uneasy, as Miranda had yet to utter a word.

"Are you ok, sweetie," she asked, turning to look at her.

She frowned deeper when she saw Miranda flinch at being called sweetie.

"I am well. I'm sorry if I am intruding on your plans," she said cooly, looking at her with an arctic gaze.

"What? What plans," Andy asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, Andrea. We both know with this is about, so just get it over with so that I can leave," Miranda snapped.

"Leave? Miranda what are you talking about, you're making no sense," Andy asked, leading her to a seat in the living room.

"I do not wish to play these games with you, Andrea. Just tell me you've been sleeping with that whore so that we can get this over with," she said, glaring at Andy.

"Miranda! What are you talking about? Sleeping with who," Andy asked, looking at her in distress.

"Fine, if you won't do it, I shall. I no longer wish to see you romantically, Andrea. It's obvious you have other interests, and I don't wish to stand in your way. I only wish you would have come to me first, before you hopped into bed with some slut, but I have no control over what you do," Miranda said evenly, standing up.

"Are...are you breaking up with me," Andy asked, voice cracking.

"I am only doing what you were planning to do tonight," Miranda said, brushing it off.

"I wasn't-Miranda you...why," she asked, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You try so hard to get me to be with you, and then you throw it all away on some redheaded whore," she said icily, looking at her with a calm gaze that contradicted her words.

"This is about Diana? What does she have to do with anything!?"

"I know it's her you've been sneaking around with," Miranda stated.

"What! I haven't been sneaking around with her, Miranda. I can prove it," Andy yelled, pulling her into the dining room.

Miranda gasped as she seen all the flowers and candles around the room, but her heart stopped when she saw the black box on the edge of the table. She turned to look at Andy and felt horrible.

"Darling I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I was jewelry shopping with Gia and Dannie that day, and I still hadn't found the right thing and it was getting late, so I called and canceled. I figured I could make it up now," she said, smiling bitterly at the irony.

"Oh god, this whole time you've been planning this, and I thought you were with someone else. I should have trusted you. I don't deserve any of this," Miranda sighed, sitting when her legs gave.

"You do. I should have gone about it better, I know about your past. That was my mistake. Miranda I...I love you, so much," Andy sighed, getting on her knees.

She grabbed the box and looked at Miranda hopefully, and opened the box. Miranda gasped as she looked inside and then back into Andy's eyes.

"The girls helped pick it out, I couldn't decide," she admitted sheepishly, blushing.

"Andrea it's beautiful," Miranda gasped, still in awe at the contents of the small box.

"I wanted you to know this-us-means the world to me, and I don't think I could live without you or your girls," Andy admitted, looking into bright eyes.

"Our girls," Miranda corrected softly,"they're as much yours as mine at this point, or that's what they think anyway."

"Miranda," Andy started, readying herself for that they both know she's about to ask.

Miranda looked on, holding her tears at bay. She knew her answer meant everything to Andy.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Please read!**

**Alright, don't kill me! I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be a engagement ring or a necklace or something just as mushy but less serious. So, here's what I'm going to do:**

**option A.) it's an engagement ring and Miranda says yes.**

**B.) it's a necklace and Andy asks Miranda to be her official girlfriend.**

**C.) it's a ring and Miranda says yes, followed by them having their first time.**

**D.) it's a necklace and they become a couple and have their first time.**

**the way I'll chose is: you leave a review or PM with your choice and reason why you chose it. The option with the most reviews by Friday will be be the one I chose. So, for those of you that don't review this story, don't be upset if your outcome isn't the one chosen. The next chapter is going completely by the readers choice. To make it even more fun, the reviewer with the best explanation on their choice will be able to help chose how the Wedding/Next date will go, depending on what gets the most votes**.


	11. Chapter 11

**You voted, you got it! I tried to make it as realistic as I could, but it may have gotten a little fluffy. Now just because they made a decision about their future, no matter how big or small, it doesn't mean it'll be easy sailing. Trust me, it's going to take a moment, but at the end of this fic they will be married, or engaged if I decide to do a sequel. I hope you like this, because it took hours and a headache to get it to you. Also, there's an OC in here named Vivian that's a real bitch. Her history with Andy and her family will be explained in the next chapter. Please please please let me know what you think of this chapter! I'm so nervous! Alright, on with the reading! **

**Ps. Can you guys believe this chapter is reaching 5k words? I haven't written that big a chapter since My Dark Queen! Oh god! How did that even happen? Funny thing is, I don't remember writing half of it. I would say I was drunk, but that would be a total lie! Although if this is bad and you don't like it, I'm totally using that as an excuse! **

**Oh! And our lovely winner and amazing reviewer is the amazing Just Reading08 and Delilah Moon ! Congrats! I couldn't pic one so they both will have a say in something in the story!**

* * *

Andy took a steady breath, and looked deeply into Miranda's eyes. She had been nervous the whole day because she knew Miranda had a rocky past with the very thing that sat in the box in her hand. This could end badly. Very badly. Luckily, Andy was a woman that was always prepared, always one step ahead. That's why there was also two more boxes Miranda had yet to see.

"We've known each other for over a year. And even in the beginning I knew there was something special about. Now...now I want nothing more then to fix every mistake every past lover, or ex husband has ever made with you, because I love you so much," Andy started, lifting Miranda's hand into hers.

"Andrea," Miranda breathed, overwhelmed.

"I understand that you're reluctant to answer the question this ring requires, and I've accepted that long ago, but I'm nothing if not creative," Andy grinned, sitting the ring on the table and reaching around Miranda's seat on the floor.

She pulled out a pure white jewelry box that was around the same size as the first. Kneeling before Miranda again, she opened it. Miranda gasped as she saw a much more simple, but not any less beautiful ring.

"So, maybe this one is more your pace. Not an engagement ring, but close enough. It may seem childish, but the meaning is still there. It's a promise ring," Andy explained, leaning up to kiss a tear rolling down Miranda's face.

With a mischievous smile, she sat that down as well. Turning to her own chair, she pulled a long rectangular jewelry box that was blood red. At this point, Miranda was letting her tears fall freely. No one had ever went through so much trouble for her, and it was suffocating in the most amazing ways. Andy literally took her breath away.

"However, I know how much of a perfectionist you are, so I wanted to cover my braces. This represents our love. Like a phenix, it rose from the ashes of what passed love had left of our hearts. With you, I'm reborn into someone I've always wanted to be. That's what you do to me, and for me, Miranda," Andy confessed, revealing the silver necklace with a platinum and diamond phenix hanging from it, with ruby eyes glinting softly in the candlelight.

"I love you," Miranda gasped, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

* * *

In all her life, Miranda Priestly had never been more at a loss for what to say then now. No one had ever cared and loved her so much, that they went through all this trouble to propose to her. Here Andy was, putting her heart on the line-after she nearly lost her minutes prior, no less- and telling her that it was ok if she wasn't ready, that they would be ok. She had never loved someone so much in her life. She felt like she was swimming in an ocean of Andrea and she never wanted to come up. Andrea knew her so well, knew she was unsure about marriage, knew she could be insecure, and still she did all this, just to prove she wasn't afraid. That she'd be there. Always.

She pulled away and looked into dark eyes. As she did, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't live without Andrea. She could lie and say she could, but she really couldn't. And Andrea was kneeling in front of her of her, trying to tell her she couldn't live without her either. In that moment, she saw it all.

Telling the girls. Telling Andrea's parents, and her own mother. Spending late nights together planning a big wedding Andrea didn't really want, but was willing to give her. Walking down the isle and smiling when she saw Andrea waiting for her. The honeymoon. Starting their lives together with their girls. Arguing over simple things that didn't matter. Making up until the early hours of the morning. Growing old together.

Simple.

Refreshing.

Promising.

Hopeful.

Loved.

She felt rather cheated. She really didn't have a choice from the beginning. The moment they met, her heart was Andrea's to have. Forever.

The fact the the ring waiting for her was amazing, just added to the already amazing moment. In one word, Miranda would describe it as huge. It was easily 6 karats and flanked by two smaller diamonds on either side, all princess cut set in a thin platinum band.

* * *

"You didn't ask me," she said calmly, sitting up straiter.

"What," Andy asked, frowning.

"To marry you. You never asked me," she elaborated.

"You mean..?"

"Honestly Andrea," Miranda asked, looking at her in amusement.

"Right! Miranda, will you marry me," she asked, picking up the ring.

"Yes," she laughed joyfully, pulling the slightly taller woman into another kiss after she slipped the ring on.

"I love you, Miranda. I swear on all that I am, I will never leave you," she whispered, kissing her again.

"I love you, too, darling," she replied, gasping when Andy nipped at her neck.

"Let me show you," Andy requested, pulling away.

"But dinner-"

"-Can wait. Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed about this? How many times I've held myself back from barging into your office and taking you then and there as your assistant? How many nights I've sat awake thinking about how soft your skin will feel against mine," Andy purred, trailing kisses down her pale neck.

"It seems to me you've thought this through," Miranda gasped, looking into Andy's darkening eyes.

"Many times," Andy agreed, smirking.

"Then lets continue this somewhere more comfortable," Miranda demanded, standing on shaky legs.

Andy grinned, grabbing the last two boxes before leading her up the stairs. She tried to focus, but Miranda's hands had a mind of their own and kept reaching out to run along her thigh or to cup her butt. Sighing in relief, she opened her bedroom door and lead the impatient woman inside. She turned to looked into her eyes, and swallowed hard at the hungry look in her usually bright eyes.

"Andrea, you are the most...exquisite being I have ever laid eyes on," Miranda husked, trailing her hands from her shoulders to her slim waist.

"God," Andy sighed, pulling the silver haired woman into a deep kiss.

Their lips clashed as Miranda let out a surprised moan, her grip on Andy's waist tightening. Andy let her hands wonder as she tugged a plump lip between her teeth. Letting out a moan, Miranda forced them closer to the bed.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Andy mumbled between kisses.

"Then you should do something about that, shouldn't you," Miranda purred, leaning back a little.

Andy's hands flew to the top button on her skirt, opening it with ease and sliding down the micro zipper. Miranda shimmied out of the material, stepping out of it when it hit the floor. She moved her hands to undo her button, but Andy's hands stopped her.

"Wait. Let me," she insisted, leaning down to kiss the exposed flesh of her cleavage.

She trailed her lips down to the first button, biting and sucking on the skin as she went. Miranda gripped her sides as she let out a moan, panting softly. Andy came to the first button and pulled it into her mouth, using her tongue to slip it through the little slot it was buttoned to. The cloth slid open as she release the button, and more skin was revealed. She repeated this proses until there were no more buttons and Miranda was completely flushed and panting. The shirt fell to the ground and she gently guided Miranda to the bed, laying her down. Andy groaned as she took in the ice blue lace lingerie that clung to her curves like a second skin.

Miranda pulled her by the thin material of her dress, and she landed gently on top of her. Grinning, Andy allowed her to unzip, then pull her dress away, leaving her in a crimson matching bra and panty set, the see through lace doing wonders for Miranda's over active imagination. Andy gasped lightly when Miranda pinched an erect nipple playfully, locking eyes with a pair of mischievous dark blue ones. Resting her head in the crook of Miranda's neck, she breathed in deeply.

"It's taking everything I have, not to ravish you," Andy growled.

"Andrea, please," Miranda gasped, her hands flying to drag across Andy's back.

"I have a plan," Andy whispered, kissing her neck,"and we're going to follow it. After that, I'm all yours," she explained, gaining a deep moan from the woman below her.

"Wait here," she sighed, reluctantly getting off the bed.

She stood and headed to the bathroom, where she closed the door behind her. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she started the water, and while it warmed up she lit the candles she had already placed around the bathroom. Plugging the tub, she poured lavender bubble bath into the warm water, smiling as the sent filled the room. Once the water filled, she left the room after turning off the lights.

"Come on," she commanded gently, reaching her hand out for Miranda's.

* * *

"You're amazing," Miranda sighed, leaning back into Andy's soft body.

"So are you," Andy smiled, kissing her head as they soaked.

"I never thought I would be getting married again," Miranda mused.

"Well, we're not going to rush things. It's still early, so we have all the time you need. I asked you because I needed to know that at some point in the future, you would be mine forever," Andy replied, gabbing her hands.

"I've always been yours, Andrea," Miranda admitted, turning her her to kiss her.

"Well, now everyone else will know too," Andy grinned smugly, gaining a chuckle from her fiancé.

"Jealous?"

"Of course I am. People adore you, they wait hours on end to get the merest glimpse of you. Your very presence draws all eyes on you, and everyone you meet falls for you a little. I know, because I'm one of those people," Andy admitted, smiling sheepishly at her little rant.

"That may be true, but you are the only person I've ever truly been in love with. You make me feel things I never wanted to feel-never knew I could feel. You've wrapped yourself around my heart so completely, that I haven't the slightest clue as to where I begin and you end," Miranda sighed, turning to straddle her waist, water flowing down her exposed chest back into the tub.

Andy's eyes flew to her breast, darkening as she watched the water slide along her skin. She bit her lip to keep the moan in as she watched pink nipples harden and flush a deep red. Finally meeting Miranda's eyes, she rolled hers at the amused and smug smirk planted on her full lips.

"I was waiting for you to notice my eyes are up here," Miranda teased, grinning devilishly.

"Well, excuse me for being distracted by all of this," Andy replied, running her hands over the front of her body.

Miranda's breath hitched as she felt Andy's fingers pass her hard peaks. Wrapping her arms around Andy, she steadied her breath.

"I'm trying to be serious here," she snapped, pretending to be upset as she glared at Andy.

Andy saw through it, however, and continued her ministrations,"by all means, continue."

"Andrea," Miranda almost whined, struggling to remember what it was she was about to say before this vixen began her cruel, but pleasurable treatment.

And they call me the devil. She thought ironically, snorting in her head at her own thoughts.

"Alright, I'll stop," Andy relented, setting her hands back into the cooling water.

"Thank you," Miranda said, as her mind started to clear from it's haze.

"What is it you wanted to say," Andy asked, half curious, half wanting to get it out of the way so she can get back to what she was doing.

"Do you know why I said yes," Miranda asked, looking at her fiancé.

Andy frowned, unsure about the random question,"I...no. Honestly, I didn't think you would. Not because I didn't think you loved me, but because I was worried I was moving too quickly."

"So why ask me, if you were unsure," Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just...I wanted you to know that I wanted that, with you. That I was willing to accept rejection so you could be assured of my love, my devotion to you," Andy sighed,"the girls...you mean the world to them, and I wanted them and you as happy as you make me. You should have seen their faces when I asked them for your hand," Andy explained, smiling at the memory.

"You asked them," Miranda asked breathlessly.

"Of course I did! I'd never make a big step like this without them being ok with it," Andy insisted, pressing her forehead to Miranda's with a smile.

If Miranda wasn't sure before about her choice, knowing how much Andy cared about not only her, but her children made her more sure then ever about choosing Andy to marry. Looking back over their time together-and even before that- Andy had always put the girls before herself and did anything she could to make them happy. She also always did what was best for them, even if it meant they were upset with her for a while. Miranda refused to be with anyone else that didn't care about her her children and Andy loved and treated them like they were her own. She fell deeper and deeper in love with Andy every time she doted on her daughters, and every time she saw her give them the loving smile only she herself gave them.

"Andrea," she said firmly, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you do not get out of this tub and into that bed and make love to me right this instant, I will be very, very unhappy," she demanded cooly.

"Right away, Miranda," Andy said breathlessly.

* * *

It surprised Andy how quickly she got them both dry and into bed, but as soon as the thought came, it left as she took in Miranda's naked body. It was always obvious to Andy that Miranda took care of herself-she had booked several appointments with a personal trainer as her assistant- but all of that didn't even begin to describe how truly amazing she would look without the expensive clothes she wears everyday.

While it was true her body didn't look like Andy's, it wasn't true that she was 'old and saggy' as Miranda had put it. Her body was lightly toned, and surprisingly, covered in barely there freckles. Andy herself hadn't realized they were there until she had leaned over to adjust the covers around them. Without the makeup, the slightly darker ones on her chest stood out and Andy found them both adorable and arousing. The fact that Miranda was nearing her mid to late forties wasn't evident at all by looking at her body. Sure, Andy found a wrinkle here, or there, but over all, Miranda had a very, very amazing body.

Her waist was still as tiny as ever, and her hips flared in the most sinful of ways from giving birth to twins. Her legs were firm and toned from all the heels she wore all the time, and long...good god they were long. Her breast sat proudly on her chest, glinting in the candlelight of the candles Andy barely remembered to light, and Andy knew she wouldn't be able to fit a whole one in her hand. Everything about this woman was amazing, and Andy found it hard to believe she chose her to be with.

All in all, Miranda Priestly had it going on...big time.

"Andrea," Miranda called, a slight edge in her voice.

Andy looked up into her eyes and saw a hint of vulnerability shining in her blue eyes as she watched Andy watch her. Andy had been staring at her for a few minutes without saying anything, and it was putting her in edge.

"I'm not as young as I once was," she whispered, trying to pull the covers over her.

"You look amazing," Andy countered, moving the covers away once more.

She leaned over and brought her lips to Miranda's, and tried to show her just how affected Andy was by just looking at her. Miranda moaned as she felt the hunger that lingered on Andy's lips, amazed that she could cause this reaction. Andy broke the kiss and grinned at her, before trailing kisses down her chest. Miranda gasped as she felt her lips wrap around her nipple, her eyes squeezing shut at the gentle suction Andy applied.

She had no words to explain the pleasure coursing through her body when Andy used her left hand to pinch and roll her free nipple, all while biting down softly on her right one. Despite the primal need flowing through her, she could feel the love Andy put into every move she made, and it pushed her even higher in her arousal.

"Andrea," Miranda groaned, gripping the sheets in her hands.

"Shh. I've got you," Andy soothed, looking at her with a grin before traveling even lower.

She nipped the underside of Miranda's breast, before continuing her path. The lower she moved, the more nervous Miranda got. She felt her muscles bunch as she reached her naval, then let out a moan as she dipped her tongue inside. She grew worried as she settled between her legs, stopping her kisses just above her pelvis.

"What's wrong," she asked, looking up at Miranda with dark eyes.

"You don't have to do that," Miranda said, voice strained.

"I want to," Andy insisted, kissing her thigh.

"I..."

"Relax. I know, but trust me, ok?"

Miranda nodded, biting her lip as Andy finally reached her destination. Her eyes widened when Andy took her clit into her mouth without warning. A moment later, she let out a cry of pleasure.

"Oh! A-Andrea," she stuttered, bucking as Andy sucked harder.

"Hmm."

"Yes! God," she groaned, almost cross eyed from the humming on her clit.

Andy kept up her attack, nipping here and there as Miranda's thighs wrapped around her head. She slipped two fingers into her, smiling at the grunt of pleasure she received.

"Andrea you-harder!"

Obeying her orders, she trusted her fingers harder, careful not to move any faster then her pace. She wondered how long Miranda would last, the way her hips lifted to meet her thrusts. Her answer came ten minutes later, when Miranda let out a scream and bucked hard, sending her fingers deeper then before, bushing against a spot she had been looking for.

"Andrea! Yes! I-mpgh," she grunted as she climaxed, before falling bonelessly onto the bed.

Andy slid back up to her side and wrapped her in her arms as she caught her breath. Miranda turned her head with a delirious grin, and tried to get a kiss.

"No, Miranda. I was just...let me brush my teeth, I'll be back," Andy reminded gently, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Andrea," Miranda sighed, yanking her into a kiss.

Surprisingly, Miranda didn't mind at all, it wasn't the best taste, but really all she wanted was to kiss her fiancé more then anything. Andy gave up, and deepened the kiss, rolling in top of her. Miranda's thigh connected with her wet core and she bucked against it instinctively. She broke the kiss with a grunt, and buried her head into Miranda's neck.

"Miranda," she gasped, rolling her hips as Miranda flexed her thigh muscles.

"I have to have you, darling," Miranda growled, slipping her hand into her.

Andy's eyes widened, and she cried out. Trusting back into Miranda's fingers, she moaned into Miranda's mouth. She knew her limit, and she also knew she wouldn't last long with the way Miranda was pounding into her.

"Miranda, you have to-oh god, yes! You have to slow down, or I-"

"-I know, darling. It's perfectly ok, just let yourself feel," Miranda purred, grinning devilishly.

"Miranda!"

Miranda chuckled, curling her fingers again. Silencing Andy with a kiss, she drove deeper into Andy, hitting that special spot every time. Andy clung to Miranda as she babbled incoherently, biting Miranda's shoulder as she bucked harder.

"Oh god, baby! I'm so close," she ground out, as tears welled in her eyes.

"I know," Miranda said smugly, pushing passed the twinge of pain in her wrist.

Andy gasped, her hips jerking as she finally tumbled off the cliff Miranda had her dangling from.

"Fuck!"

Tears slipped from her eyes as she spasmed, clinging to Miranda for dear life. Miranda watched her in awe, amazed at the pleasure she caused to show on her face. She pulled out of Andy and gently stroked her hair.

"Miranda," Andy sobbed, burying her face in Miranda's neck.

"Are you ok, Andrea," Miranda asked, moving to look at Andy's face.

"I'm amazing. You're amazing. So, so, so amazing. I've never felt...you do things to me that no one has," Andy cried, smiling through her tears.

"I know. You do the same to me, darling," Miranda grinned, letting Andy wrap her arms around her.

* * *

"Miranda," Andy asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, darling," Miranda replied, lifting her head.

"I love you," she grinned, kissing her lightly.

"I love you, too," Miranda said, eyes shining in amusement.

"Tomorrow, we should take the girls to that play they've been begging to go to," Andy suggested.

"Andrea," Miranda asked, realizing what Andy is suggesting.

"That is...if you're ready for that, and what it means," Andy quickly corrected.

"Silly girl. I was never worried about that, I was trying to protect you," Miranda explained, sending her a smile.

"Me? From the tabloids? Miranda, you realize I'm a billionaire CEO, who happens to run one of the most influential companies this side if the pacific, right? The press follow me like I'm the second coming of Jesus. The only reason they haven't put our relationship in the papers is because I pay handsomely every month," Andy grinned.

"Why, Andrea Sachs, you are quite the sneak," Miranda teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes well, I learned from the best," Andy sighed, grinning.

"Flattery get you everywhere you want to be," Miranda purred, straddling her.

"Who said I was talking about you," Andy asked cheekily, batting her eyes.

"Andrea!"

* * *

"Mama!" Both twins yelled, tackling Andy on the from steps of their house.

"Who...? Did I miss something," Andy asked, sending a confused look to Miranda.

"Well, since you and mom are getting married," Cassidy began.

"We figured we might as well start calling you mama, since we already call mom...well, mom," Caroline finished, beaming at them both.

"Oh...kay. Well, that sounds fine with me," Andy grinned, fighting back her tears.

"Come girls, or we'll be late," Miranda urged, saving her fiancé from becoming over emotional.

The ride to the theater was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, they hurried into the building, away from prying cameras. Everything was going smooth until Andy turned her head to the left, and caught a pair of forest green eyes. The woman smiled, before making her way over to the group.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Andrea," the woman said smoothly, with a devilish grin,"I haven't seen you since...when was it? Oh, yes. Paris last year."

"Hello, Vivian," Andy said tightly, her grip on Miranda's hand tightening.

"And who's this," Vivian asked, eyeing the girls and her hand in Miranda's.

"This is my family. Caroline, Cassidy and this is my _fiancé_ Miranda Priestly," Andy answered, watching her closely.

"Miranda? The same Miranda we...talked about? Hmm. It seems you really have made quick work of that...situation. I suppose my little...pick me up worked like a charm. It's a shame you left the next morning," Vivian grinned wolfishly.

"Caroline, take Cassidy and go find our seats please," Andy requested, never breaking eye contact with Vivian.

"But mama-"

"-now Caroline," Andy said firmly, giving her a look she knew well.

"Fine. Come on, Cassidy," Caroline relented, dragging her sister away, who was currently joining her mother in sending Vivian the famous Priestly glare.

"Vivian, you've always been a smart woman, so I'm sure you know what it is you're asking for," Andy growled.

"And I'm sure you remember what you asked me for, the last time we met," Vivian countered.

"I was drunk," Andy hissed,"you _knew_ that. You also knew just what buttons to push to get what you wanted. It's not going to work this time Vivian. I refuse to let you ruin another relationship for me because you only want me when you can't have me," Andy growled, daring her to disagree.

"Yet you always come back to me in the end. Our relationship isn't ideal, but you've always been weak when it comes to me, no matter how strong you are with everything else. Face facts Andrea, it's always going to be me, and it always has been," Vivian said smugly.

Miranda clenched her jaw at her words, but held her tongue. This was Andy's battle, and she needed to know she was ready in every sense of the word. She needed to know she would chose her over her past.

"You don't get it, do you? You still don't understand why I've always come back to you? I was 17 when we met, and you were 27. I was attracted to you, in the most bace way. I wanted you because it was forbidden and new and just like in those stupid books I read back then. You lead me on for two years, let me believe I stood a chance, but I didn't. Then we had our night together and I was convinced I was in love with you. You taught me things I never thought possible at 19, but then I saw you with her. That girl from my math class and I realized you were just toying with me the whole time. After that, I swore I'd never make that mistake again, but I did, 5 years later. I've always come back to you, or let you toy with my emotions because I believed you were it for me, that I'd never find love like I thought we had. I was so wrong. I love Miranda more then I've ever dreamed of loving you, and she loves me back. She gives me things you couldn't dream of, and I can't live without her. I can live without you. In fact, I'd like nothing more then to live without you. Stay away from me, my fiancé and my _children_, because if you ever hurt them, I will break you," Andy hissed, grabbing Miranda's hand in her own.

Miranda grinned smugly as they passed, and sent Vivian a small wave before resting that same hand on the small of Andy's back, guiding her inside. Check. Mate. Game over, she thought with a predatory grin.

Vivian growled, glaring at the hand on Andy's back. She looked away as Andy leaned in to kiss Miranda's cheek. A tear stung her eye. She knew, deep down she knew what Andy said was true. She was too stupid, and now too late. The woman she loved was happy with a _family_...without her.

With one last glance at her happy ex, she left the building, not in the mood to see the play as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

After they play, it was decided that Andy would stay at the townhouse for the weekend. After spending a few hours with the twins in the game room, playing games she was surprisingly good at, it was nearing their bedtime. As they headed up, Andy called them beck.

"Girls, remember those presents I gave you that I said not to open," she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"You can open them," she said, watching them race up the stairs.

"What..?"

"Wait for it. 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"OMG!"

"MAMA!"

The twins nearly tackled her to the ground, squeezing the life out of her. She laughed, steadying herself.

"You got us the charm bracelets we wanted!"

"They're 10,000 dollars a bracelet," Caroline squealed.

"It's no big deal. Nothing's too good for my girls," Andy grinned, looking at Miranda.

"Thank you, Mama," Cassidy yelled, wrapping her arms around her.

"We love you Mama," Caroline added, ginning.

"I love you too, girls. Now, off to bed," Andy ordered, giving them each a kiss to the head.

"Night mom, night mama," the chorused

"Goodnight sweeties," Miranda replied, smiling at them.

"You are going to spoil them rotten, Andrea," she sighed, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"No more then you yourself. Miranda, I've been thinking," Andy began, as they made their way to their room.

"Oh? What about," Miranda asked, shutting and locking the door.

"When I was younger, my uncle bought land and opened a bank account for both me and his son with enough funds in both to build the house of our dreams," Andy revealed, sitting to remove her heels.

"That was very thoughtful of him," Miranda said, looking at her.

"It was. I want to do the same for the girls," Andy said, unbuttoning her dress shirt.

"Andrea," Miranda chocked, looking at her soon to be wife.

"Miranda, let me do this, ok? I just want to live up to my uncles legacy. He was such a good man, and an amazing parent. Let me make sure our children will have the best life has to offer," Andy sighed, tugging Miranda's waist.

"Ok," Miranda whispered, wiping her tears.

"Good. Now come here," Andy growled playfully, causing them both to fall into the bed.

Miranda yelped, before smacking her arm playfully. She didn't stay mad long, because Andy decided to show her just how creative she could be.

* * *

"Andrea," Miranda sighed, pulling the covers up to cover her exposed chest.

"Mmm-hmmm," Andy hummed, grinning.

"Who is Vivian," she asked, feeling Andy stiffen behind her.

"My ex...well, I was never really sure what we were," Andy sighed, sitting up.

"She seemed sure of herself," Miranda scuffed.

"Vivian is a part of my past I'm not really proud of, but if wasn't for her, I wouldn't have realized my feelings for you," Andy admitted.

"What," Miranda asked, confused.

"Vivian lives in Paris, which is why I was surprised to see her tonight. When I walked away from you last year, I was a mess. I ended up getting really drunk and going to Vivian's house," Andy sighed, starting her explanation.

"Naturally sleeping with someone makes you realize you love me," Miranda drawled sarcastically.

"Actually, it was the opposite," Andy said, before beginning her story.

* * *

***Flashback***

Andy stumbled up the stairs leading to an apartment she knew well. She stifled a giggle when she nearly tripped, before pounding on the hard wood of the door. After a minute of her loud knocking, the door swung open to reveal the angry face of Vivian Handler. The frown disappeared when she saw who was the cause of the noise.

"Andrea," Vivian asked, pulling her into the house.

"Yup," Andy grinned, giggling.

"What are you doing here, in Paris," she asked.

"My job. Or, my old job," Andy said, falling into the couch with a small hiccup.

"You're drunk," Vivian mused, looking on in amusement.

"Totally," Andy sighed, nodding rapidly,"but not the way I want."

"And what way do you want," Vivian asked, pulling her from the couch with a sigh.

"I want to be drunk on you," Andy whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

Vivian gasped, almost letting her fall. After keeping her grip, she looked into Andy's eyes and grinned devilishly at the hunger she saw swirling there.

"Well, why didn't you say so," she husked, drawing a squeal from Andy as she picked her up bridal style and walked to her room.

"Vivvy, put me down," Andy giggled.

"Ok," she sighed, dropping her to the bed.

"Hey! I meant gently," Andy whined, pouting at her.

"I doubt you want gently, baby," Vivian grinned, crawling on top of her.

"You're right," Andy giggled, gasping as Vivian bit her neck.

"You're so beautiful Andrea," Vivian sighed in awe, looking down at her.

"Hmm. Miranda only calls me that now," Andy giggled, before looking up into Vivian's confused eyes.

"You have a girlfriend? I guess it's never mattered before," she shrugged, leaning in to kiss her neck again.

"Nooo," Andy moaned,"she's n-not my girlfriend. Ex-"

"Even better then," Vivian mumbled, pulling her shirt open.

"My ex boss. I left her in front of the hotel. Then I threw my phone in a fountain," Andy giggled, amused beyond reason about that last fact.

"That's bold, kitten. She must have been a bitch," Vivian grinned, unclipping her bra.

"She's not! Don't ever say that! She's icy and reserved, but only 'cause she has to be. You know, I always wanted to know if she was a screamer in bed...she seems like a screamer," Andy sighed, looking off into space.

"Andrea! Over here," Vivian teased, pulling off her nightgown.

Like Andy knew already, she didn't have a bra on, and wore only lacy boy shorts. Andy's eyes darkened as she took her all in. She sat up, and grinned sloppily as she fiddled with her own pants. Finally getting them off, she mashed their lips together. As they grew more heated, their remaining clothes were thrown on the floor and they tangled around each other. Andy closed her eyes as Vivian's hands slipped down her body to her center. She moaned at the hot breath on her neck and bucked as she touched her.

"I love you so much, Andrea. I've never stopped," Vivian admitted honestly, her voice holding a vulnerable edge in it that caused Andy to open her eyes and look up at her.

Only, it wasn't Vivian's face. It was Miranda's. She blinked and looked again, and sighed when she saw Vivian again. Something settled in her stomach that set her on edge, she felt uneasy as Vivian's hands teased her opening.

"Wait! I...Vivian, I can't," she sighed, as tears stung her eyes.

"What? Are we going too fast? I don't want to mess up this time," Vivian asked, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, hiding her face.

"What's wrong," Vivian asked, unease settling in her stomach.

"I just can't fight it anymore," Andy sobbed.

"Fight what," Vivian asked, looking at her in confusion.

"This churning in my heart. I don't know what it is, or why it's there but it's getting worse and I'm just tired," she cried, looking at Vivian helplessly.

"When did it start," Vivian soothed, holding the broken girl in her arms.

"After I quit this morning," she sobbed,"the way Miranda looked at me. She was so...betrayed. Like I had disappointed her so much. I tried everything to stop it, but it was like I was being torn apart. I didn't know I could hurt her so much," Andy cried, burying her head in Vivian's neck.

"I see," Vivian said, jealousy and hurt pulsing in her veins.

"I don't understand why this is happening to me," Andy sighed.

"You're falling for her," Vivian huffed, removing her arms around her.

"What?"

"With this Miranda woman," she sneered.

"I'm not! I just want to forget," Andy sighed, yanking her closer again.

"I can do that," Vivian grinned devilishly.

Things got heated quickly, both women trying to forget what was just said. The feeling from earlier returned with a vengeance in Andy, and she felt like she was drowning. The more skin Vivian touched, the more she felt sick to her stomach. Finally she couldn't take any more and moved away.

"Viv, I'm tired. Lets just sleep," she sighed, curling up.

"...ok," Vivian relented, clenching her jaw when Andy jerked away from her touch.

Tears spilled down Andy's cheeks as she realized her heart wanted someone it couldn't have. She breathed deeply as her head pounded. Her last thoughts were if she would ever really be ok again.

The next morning, she woke early and cried silently. When Vivian woke, she made breakfast for them both. After eating, she showered and left Vivian a note before slipping out the door while she showered.

*end flashback*

* * *

"I left Paris an hour later and never looked back. I was too busy with my uncle to really think about you, or anyone," Andy sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm glad I have you now," Miranda sighed, as she tried not to think about anyone else touching her fiancé.

"I am too. I'm glad I'm old enough to realize what I want and what's no good for me," Andy sighed.

"How did you two even meet? You said you were 17 and she was 27," Miranda asked.

"She was a tutor for my old school. I helped out with slacking students over summer and that's when we met. It turned out that she worked with my uncle before on some nonprofit work he did for illiterate children in Africa. From there, it was all sneaking around and meeting at night after I snuck out," Andy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I see," Miranda said, watching her closely.

"Miranda, it's over between us. She was a mistake that I made while I was young and naive. As for last year...I was confused and hurting and it was easier to fall into old habits then to deal with that heartbreak. I had no one, and she knew that," Andy sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, you have me now, and the next time I see her we are going to have a nice chat," Miranda growled.

"Hmm. If we do see her," Andy purred, slipping into Miranda's lap.

"Are you trying to distract me," Miranda asked.

"Depends on if it's working," Andy grinned.

"It is," Miranda admitted, looking at her with lustful eyes.

"Then yes, I am," Andy husked, smirking.

"Then by all means, continue," Miranda purred, watching her with dark eyes.

* * *

"Girls, I have something for you," Andy called, smiling at the thundering footsteps that raced down the stairs to meet her and Miranda at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it," Caroline asked, jumping off the last two stairs.

"Is it cool," Cassidy added, looking hopeful.

"I think it's pretty cool," Andy revealed, handing them both plain white envelopes,"these were sent to my office this morning from HR."

They snatch the envelopes from her hands, and pulled out the small rectangles of paper within. Both their eyes widened as they read, before looking up at Andy and Miranda with shocked faces.

"These are checks," Cassidy whispered.

"For 1,500 dollars," Caroline finished.

"It's royalties," Andy explained,"your ideas at the company allowed for a breakthrough in our designs. The CX2 tablet is going on the market in early March, and for every sale we make, you two get a percentage," Andy explained.

"Wow," they both whispered in synch, before squealing in delight and bouncing in place.

"See, Miranda? Their own doing, I'm not spoiling them," Andy teased, wrapping her arms around her slim waist.

"This time," Miranda relented, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, how about I spoil you instead? The girls are with their father this weekend, and I may or may not have booked you a spa day and made Nigel clear your schedule on Friday. And before you say no, you can't say no because it's already done and I will get my way," Andy said, cutting off whatever excuse Miranda was about to use.

"I suppose I could take Friday off, it was only a half day anyways," Miranda relented, smiling at her thoughtful fiancé.

"Good, now lets get the girls in the car," Andy grinned.

"We're standing right here you know," Cassidy said in bemusement.

"Some people are so rude," Caroline said to her sister, with a playful grin.

"Tell me about it," Cassidy sighed, heading for the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda shifted in her sleep when she felt something cold brush the back of her ear. She frowned slightly when she heard slight laughter behind her, before settling deeper into the covers. The touch continued, until she lets out a loud huff and rolls over to face her harasser. Andy looks back at her with wide amused eyes, and she looks her over to find the source of the cold assault. Her eyes zero in on the bright red nose Andy is sporting, realizing it to be what Andy had rubbed along her ear.

"Morning, tiger," Andy purred, running her warm hands along Miranda's naked body.

"Andrea," Miranda gasped, as nimble fingers brushed across her now hardened nipples.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, I was going crazy over here with all those noises you make in your sleep," Andy grinned, moving to straddle her hips.

"Noises," Miranda asked, feigning confusion.

"Yes," Andy sighed, catching on to her little game.

"Enlighten me," Miranda challenged.

"Well, you did this one a lot," Andy informed, trailing her hands to cup Miranda's full breast, drawing a moan.

"I seem to remember that one, but that's only one noise," Miranda grinned wolfishly, looking up at Andy with dark blue eyes.

"Not quite," Andy smirked.

"What do you- oh god!"

"Yup," Andy confirmed, popping the 'P'," that's the one!"

"Darling," Miranda husked, biting her lip as she looked up at Andy.

Andy let out an almost silent whimper. Miranda knew what that look did to her! The woman was doing it on purpose! Her eyes darkened as she looked down at her fiancé, before she let a smug grin spread across her face.

"You're so beautiful, Miri," Andy breathed, tracing her face with a fingertip.

"As are you, Andrea," Miranda smiled.

Anything Andy was about to say, was cut off by her phone going off. She groaned, before picking it up off the nightstand.

"This better be good," she growled.

Miranda watched in amusement as she listened to whoever was on the phone, her frown deepening as she listened.

"That's it? Ok, Jason? Yeah, you're fired," Andy informed him, hanging her phone up with a glare.

"Who was that?"

"My head of research," Andy said sheepishly, a slight blush tenting her neck.

"Are you going to call him back," Miranda frowned.

"No, it's ok. I'll have a new one by Monday. Don't worry so much, sweetie, I've been doing this for a very long time," Andy shrugged, slightly embarrassed of her behavior.

"You make it a habit of firing your department heads because they call at bad times?"

"You thought...? Oh no, that's not it! No, he's been lagging in his work for nearly a year now, and I'm tired of it. I never meant to fire him that way, but it was inevitable," Andy explained, rolling off of the older woman.

"I suppose that's understandable," Miranda admitted, watching Andy with sharp eyes as she walked to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you see reason," Andy teased, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Miranda sighed, amused at herself because of her reaction to the mere sight of Andy's naked body. She had never been so easily aroused by someone, and it left her feeling exhilarated, youthful and down right _horny_. It was an odd feeling for Miranda, as she was so used to keeping her emotions locked away for her own sake as much as anyone else's. It was just another way that Andy effected her, and after some thought, Miranda concluded she didn't mind it at all.

"What's going on in that head of yours, pretty lady," Andy whispered into her ear, startling her, as she hadn't realized she had returned.

"Thinking about you, actually," Miranda revealed easily, looking up to meet warm brown eyes.

"Good things I hope," Andy grinned, flattered by her words.

"The very best things," Miranda assured, cupping a warm cheek.

"Good."

"Come back to bed, darling," Miranda requested.

"I never thought I'd see the day Miranda Priestley opted to stay in bed all day," Andy laughed, claiming into the large bed.

"Another thing only you can cause me to do," Miranda shrugged, moving hair from Andy's eyes.

"I have a house in Virginia that I usually go to for the holidays, I was hoping I could take the girls snowboarding this Christmas," Andy admitted,"and my mom and dad can't make it down this year, but they will be conferencing in for a while and they've been asking about you and the girls."

"Have they," Miranda asked, unsure of how Andy's parents would take their relationship.

"Relax, Pretty lady. My parents will love them, and you," Andy smiled.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because as long as you're Miranda-my Miranda- they'll love you just as I do. If they see this side of you, it'll melt them...not that they need melting."

"But surely-"

"Do you trust me, Miranda?"

"Of course I do. Why else-"

"Then trust me when I tell you everything will be fine," Andy smiled.

Miranda watched her closely, before sighing in surrender. Andy grinned, and pulled her closer. The two sat in silence, with Andy listening to the steady thump of Miranda's heartbeat as her head lay on Miranda's chest. After a while, Andy noticed Miranda's heart pick up slightly, and held her a little tighter.

"I had the most amazing dream last night," Miranda hushed, speaking finally.

"Tell me," Andy requested.

"We were here, and you were rubbing my feet. I suppose I had just gotten home, and you were catering to me as you usually do after I've had a stressful day. And..."

"And?"

"I was pregnant," Miranda revealed, her heart pounding in fear as she awaited Andy's response.

They had never had a talk about having more children, and she was fearful she may have ruined it.

"Hmm," Andy hummed thoughtfully, sitting up.

She looked up at Miranda, and pulled the covers away from her body slightly. Straddling her lap, she leaned down and kissed Miranda's neck, gaining a gasp.

"Do you...want more children...Miranda," Andy got out around kisses.

"I...oh!"

"Don't lie to me, Muriel," Andy warned, nibbling her earlobe.

Miranda swallowed thickly, drawing in a shuttering breath. Andy had used her birth given name-something only her mother had ever gotten away with before Andy- so she knew Andy was as serious about this as possible, despite her current ministrations.

"I think it would be wonderful, but if it's not something you're comfortable with-"

"Shh," Andy purred, grinning devilishly at her,"I would love to have more children with you, Miranda. I wasn't sure how you felt, so I was going to drop the subject for now."

"Are you certain?"

"Miranda, the thought of you carrying our child does things to my heart even I don't understand. I want that," Andy sighed happily.

"I love you, Darling," Miranda sighed, relived beyond belief.

"I love you, too. Now, relax," Andy whispered into her ear, before traveling down her body slowly.

"You're insatiable," Miranda teased, as she panted for air.

"I had to distract you," Andy grinned.

"What?"

"When we have serious talks, about things that make you uncomfortable, I distract you intentionally so that you relax enough to speak your mind and not what you think I want to hear."

"You clever Vixen," Miranda laughed.

"I try," Andy smiled.

"You really know me better than I know myself most times," Miranda smiled.

"You are an amazing woman, Miranda. I had to know everything I could about you. It was selfish, but I really don't feel bad about it," Andy admitted.

"You say these things, and I don't think you realize how they affect me. No one has ever loved me like you do. It's awe inspiring, and I won't every let you go," Miranda said, kissing Andy's head.

"I'm glad...but if you don't let go of my breast, we may never leave this bed and I'm hungry," Andy moaned.

"I see. Well, lets get you fed shall we?"

"...FUCK!"

The scream was only met by a devious chuckle.

"As soon...as I can feel my legs again...I'm going to get you, Miranda Priestley," Andy vowed, between moans.

"Do you really have horses, Mama!?"

"And we get to ride them," Caroline added, bouncing in her seat as they drove up the dirt road to Andy's house.

"Yes, girls," Andy chuckled, pulling in to the winding driveway.

"You are so awesome!"

"We have the best parents ever, Caroline," Cassidy gushed to her twin, drawing a wide smile on Miranda's face.

Miranda gasped as they finally came into view of the house. It wasn't really fair to call it a house, it looked like a mansion! 3 stories was hardly small. Andy pulled into the driveway, and turned off the car. Handing Miranda the house keys, she looked at her fiancé with bright eyes.

"You go ahead, I'll get the bags," she informed her, leaning over to give her a short kiss.

"Where are the girls," Andy asked, wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist.

"In the back yard. They wanted to see the snow," Miranda sighed.

"Hmm. Just think, not too long from now, there'll be another little one running around, chasing after their older sisters," Andy chuckled, sighing happily.

"I can't wait, Darling."

"Stop worrying so much," Andy whispered, kissing her cheek.

"What?"

"Relax, sweetie. My parents are going to love you," Andy assured her.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Because I know you."

The two sat on the living room couch, reading until the girls came in and settled in between them.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Cassidy ," Andy asked, never looking up from her book.

Miranda smiled to herself at how easily Andy could distinguish the girls from each other.

"Can we set up the tree now?"

"Of course, sweetie. Come on, I'll help you get the boxes from the basement," Andy smiled, sitting her book down.

Miranda watched them leave with a small smile, shaking her head in amusement when the twins dragged Andy down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been in the middle of a move and I've recently become obsessed with online shopping...**

**Anyway! I'm back, and this story is about done! One more chap and It's over for now. I will do a sequel in the future, so don't fret my pets. As a side note, I have been trying to write another DWP fic since last year, and I realized that it wont turn out the way I was hopping unless I get a Co writer, so if you're interested, PM me and I'll go over the details with you to see if you're in. I really want to do this story, so don't be shy!**

* * *

"Andy," Kathleen, Andy's mother greeted, smiling brightly on the large screen.

"Hi mom! How's the dinner going," Andy grinned knowingly at her mother.

"Oh you know, your cousins are fighting over who gets to open their present first, again. I swear those two are trying to give Jacob a heart attack," Kathleen sighed,"but that's not important! Who are those lovely girls next to you?"

"Mom, this is Caroline and this is Cassidy," Andy smiled, introducing the twins.

"Hello, ladies," Kathleen smiled warmly.

"Hello Mrs. Sachs," they chorused, with charming smiles.

"It's no wonder they've got you so wrapped around their finger, Andy! They're adorable," Kathleen gushed, eyes sparkling.

"What do you say, girls?" Miranda requested, walking into the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sachs."

"Call me Kathy, and you are most certainly welcome. Now, you must be Miranda," Kathleen smiled, eyeing the slightly younger woman.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kathy," Miranda said smoothly, relaxing when she felt Andy's arm circle her waist so casually.

"As is it to meet the woman that's managed to snag my daughter. I have to say, you're just as Andy described you," Kathy smiled brightly, and Miranda was stricken by how eerily similar it was to Andy's own.

"Thank you," Miranda couldn't help but smile back, just as when Andy used that smile on her.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"I'm sorry Andy, but he got stuck in town. The snow settled in faster then he thought, and he's stuck at the soup kitchen," Kathy smiled apologetically.

"Well, I'll just call him tomorrow," Andy sighed, a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, earth worm. If he comes back at an acceptable hour, I'll have him call back," Kathy offered.

"Earth worm?" Cassidy asked, looking at Andy.

"Oh, no," Andy groaned, seeing her mother light up.

"Yes. Our dear Andy was quite the adventurer, she-"

"Mom please! No one wants to hear that story."

"Nonsense, Andrea. I would like to hear the story," Miranda smirked, looking at Andy.

"Miranda," Andy warned.

"Please Mama?"

"Pretty please?!"

"...Fine!"

"As I was saying, she would play with the local kids and look for buried treasure, only when she got halfway through, she would get distracted by the earth worms in the dirt. She would spend hours playing with them, and we had to stop her several times from eating them. Of course, she was only 5 at the time," Kathy grinned, looking at her embarrassed daughter.

"Eww!"

"You ate worms, Mama," Caroline asked with a disgusted frown.

"I don't think I actually ate them, sweetie," Andy laughed.

"How very adorable," Miranda smirked, letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm so going to get you for this. Remember, I brought my bag of tricks just for you, and you haven't seen everything I have hidden in there," Andy hissed into her ear, pulling back with an innocent smile.

Miranda's eyes fluttered momentarily, and Andy grinned at her shudder.

* * *

"Ok mom, I won't hold you," Andy smiled, watching her mother yawn.

"Ok, sweetie. I love you," Kathy smiled brightly, matching her daughters famous smile.

"I love you too, mom," Andy smiled warmly.

"Hold on to that one, Andrea. She's something special," Kathy said, looking at her daughter with pride.

"I know mom," Andy answered, laughing happily.

"Good. Goodnight, Andy," Kathy said, before disconnecting the call.

* * *

"Mmm. I don't think my fiancé would appreciate you putting your hands on me," Andy teased at Miranda wrapped her arms around her in bed.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind, just this once," Miranda breathed, nibbling Andy's ear.

"Miranda," Andy asked, looking at the older woman.

"Darling?"

"I love you, you know that right," Andy breathed, nuzzling her neck.

"Of course, Andrea. I love you too," Miranda assured her, looking at her in question.

"I just wanted to tell you. Now come here," Andy grinned, straddling her hips.

"Andrea," Miranda moaned, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"It's midnight," Andy smirked, "and I have something for you."

"Oh? What is it," Miranda asked, trailing her fingertips along Andy's toned stomach.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to, ok?"

"Of course," Miranda grinned devilishly, making a show of closing her eyes.

She breathed evenly as she heard Andy shuffling around, her mind racing to figure out what Andy could possibly have for her. She jumped when she felt Andy trail her tongue from her breasts, to just below her pelvis.

"Oh Andrea," Miranda moaned, involuntarily bucking her hips forward.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Miranda panted, struggling to keep her eyes closed.

"Relax," Andy cooed, causing Miranda to hiss as she finally figured out what her surprise was.

Her eyes widened, and she looked down to see Andy gently entering her with a strap-on she doesn't ever remember seeing before. Before she could dwell on it longer, Andy pushed a little harder into her.

"Ah! Andrea," Miranda panted, trying to keep her voice down, unsure if the girls would be able to hear down the hall.

"The walls are soundproof," Andy purred, trailing kisses down her neck, moaning when Miranda pushed back into her thrust, causing her end to slam into her clit.

"Harder," Miranda demanded, fisting a handful of Andy's hair as she rocked up to meet her thrusts.

"God, Miranda. You're so beautiful," Andy sighed, using her forearms as leverage.

"Andrea!"

Andy's body shook as she climaxed with Miranda, screaming into her neck. Miranda wrapped her lags around her hip, pushing her deeper as she lost herself in pleasure. Finally, the wave subsided, and Andy gently lowered herself onto Miranda after taking the toy off.

"Well. That certainly was a surprise," Miranda finally spoke.

Andy chuckle, the sound lazy and soft.

* * *

"I understand that, but you're completely missing the point," Andy sighed, holding the phone to her ear.

Miranda watched in amusement from her comfortable spot in bed as Andy argued with whoever was on the line. The girls would be barging into the room any moment, begging to open presents. Almost as if summoned, the twins came bursting into the room. They quieted as as they realized Andy was on the phone, both of their face falling when she shot them apologetic smiles.

"Ok, Richard, I understand that, but it's Christmas and I have two daughters waiting for me. I'll call you tomorrow," Andy said, hanging up the phone.

"You didn't have to do that mama," Cassidy mumbled.

"Yeah, we understand," Caroline added.

"It's no problem. You're important to me. Don't tell your mother, but you're my favorite Priestley's," Andy grinned, kissing both their heads.

"Come on mama!"

"Presents!"

They pulled Andy and Miranda down the stairs, and eagerly sat in front of the tree. Andy nodded, and they both reached for the biggest presents with their names on it.

As Andy watched them, she remembered the surprise she had waiting for them, and how she managed to convince Miranda to agree to it.

* * *

Andy walked into the kitchen while Miranda was making herself some tea, and hugged her from behind. She rested her cheek on the top of Miranda's head and squeezed her softly. Miranda smiled, wrapping her free hand around the arm at her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Imagining," Andy sighed, kissing her head.

"Imagining what," Miranda asked, turning her head.

"What this will be like after we're married," Andy grinned.

"Amazing," Miranda predicted, turning to look at the younger woman.

"I'm sure," Andy agreed, with mischievous eyes.

"Ok, ask what you really want," Miranda demanded in amusement.

"How opposed are you to pets?"

"What? Andrea, do not tell me you're thinking what I think you are," Miranda sighed.

"I can't help it! Every since Patricia died, the girls have been sad, then they called me on Skype and told me all about their friends dog and how she just had puppies! They sprung the big puppy eyes on me, and it would seem every Priestly woman has a way to get me to do what she wants," Andy whined, with an adorable slight pout.

"I believe this is Caroline's doing," Miranda mused,"Cassidy has always loved cats more then dogs."

"I know, and I feel bad! I mean, I've always loved both equally, but if I get one or the other, a twin with be unhappy," Andy sighed.

Miranda glared at her halfheartedly, before sighing in defeat,"ok! Get them a dog and a cat. You say we can get you to do anything, but it clearly goes both ways."

"I love you?" Andy offered, ginning happily.

Miranda felt butterflies in her stomach at the joy reflecting on Andy's face and decided maybe two pets wouldn't be so bad if it made Andy look at her the way she currently was. Wrapping her arms around her slim waist, Miranda rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"You better," she teased, kissing the lips Andy offered.

"Mmm let me show you how much I appreciate you," Andy purred, pulling her from the room, tea forgotten.

* * *

A week and several shopping trips later, Christmas Eve was 3 days away. Andy had all the gifts wrapped, and put away until the girls helped put up the tree. Now, they were being greeted by a animal breeder.

"So, what are you ladies looking for," Kim asked, leading them to the back where they kept the animals.

"Tabby cats," Andy informed,"our daughter has been obsessed with them since she saw Harry Potter."

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that," Kim laughed, turning a corner before opening the first door.

She led them inside where there were cat posts all over, toys everywhere you looked, and about 6 cats in the room. She looked around, before walking into the corner and lifting a blanket from the floor. Andy gasped when she saw the grey cat feeding several small kittens.

"This is lacy, she gave birth about 6 weeks ago, so the kittens are just about ready to be adopted," Kim said, scratching the lazy cats head.

"Look at them," Andy cooed, squatting to pet the small kittens.

"They are quite adorable," Miranda admitted, looking at the small animals.

"Oh my god," Andy squealed, picking up what appeared to be the runt of the litter.

She was tiny, and when she finally looked at Andy, it was with large emerald green eyes. She purred as Andy rubbed her head and let out a pitiful squeak that resembled a meow. Miranda's lips twitched up slightly at the adorable sound, and she tentatively reached out and pet the small kitten softly. The kitten's purrs intensified, and she leaned into Miranda's searching hand contently.

"She likes you," Andy smiled, looking at Miranda.

"It would seem so," Miranda responded, ever the skeptic.

Andy decided then that they would adopt her, and they moved on fairly quickly, to find Caroline the perfect dog. After nearly an hour, and Andy watching Miranda become attached to a large St. Bernard puppy, the couple decided on a Golden Retriever puppy. It would seem that Caroline was fond of cliché family dogs. However, after a few whispered words, Andy also arranged for Miranda to get the puppy she was taken with, after seeing her face as they were leaving.

"Are you ready, darling, I feel as though I need a shower," Miranda complained.

"I'll be right there, if you want you can wait in the car while I finish signing these papers," Andy offered.

"Very well, do not take long," Miranda commanded, before turning and leaving the building.

"Is she always that scary," Kim asked jokingly.

"If you think that's scary, you should see her in bed," Andy teased, although her face was serious and Kim gaped at her in disbelief.

"Really," she whispered, looking at Andy in sympathy.

Andy cracked, letting a giggle slip her lips as Kim's pitying look,"no! I was joking," she laughed.

"Oh! You scared me a moment there," Kim sighed, before joining in the laughter.

"No, she's quite the little vixen when she wants something...which is usually at least once a week," Andy rolled her eyes playfully, finishing the last paper with a quick sighing of her name.

"We'll, good luck Andy, and I'll see you in a few days," Kim said, waving as Andy left.

* * *

Andy was snapped from her musings by the sound of ripping paper as the twins opened their first presents. Inside the box was were matching leather jackets, gaining wide grins from the sisters.

"How did you know?"

"Roy told me he heard you talking about them when he picked you up from school," Andy shrugged.

"They are beautiful," Miranda commented, wrapping her arms tighter around Andy.

Several gift cards and outfits later, Cassidy opened a box that held several cat toys. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Andy with teary eyes. Andy watched in shock as she started crying, and moments later, her sisters joined in.

"Why are you crying, sweetie," Andy asked gently.

"Because I'm so happy!"

"You're the best parents ever," Cassidy sobbed, latching on to Miranda.

"Ok, honey, you have to calm down. Deep breaths," Andy soothed, rubbing circles on Caroline's back as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I can't! I love you so much," she sobbed, as Andy let out a chuckle.

"I love you too," Andy kissed her head, wiping away her tears.

She got up, and went to the laundry room, where the sleeping animals were kept. Picking up the kitten and puppy, she left the last one to sleep peacefully.

"Oh my god! She's perfect," Cassidy sobbed, accepting the small kitten.

"Thank you guys so much," Caroline cried, smiling at the licks she got from the now fully awake puppy.

"You're welcome," Andy smiled, watching Miranda sit with the twins on the ground.

She grinned when the St. Bernard puppy came rushing into the room, having woken up at all the noise. He ran strait at Miranda, and surprised her when he slammed into her back.

"Andrea, you didn't," Miranda gasped, picking him up.

"I saw how you looked at him, and I know you miss Patricia," Andy shrugged.

"I love you," Miranda smiled, leaning to give her a kiss, but the puppy in her arms broke it by licking their faces.

"I'm going to name her Minerva," Caroline announced, gaining amused laughs.

"His name is Howie," Cassidy smiled, gaining a small bark.

"And what's his name," Andy asked Miranda, as she pet the lazy pup.

"Louis," Miranda announced, causing Andy to roll her eyes.

"I should have known," she shook her head, smiling.


End file.
